Due Diligence - Space Command Chronicles
by evalentine
Summary: The Space Command Vessel Diligence and its crew are about to leave on a fourteen month mission to map the Nexus Nebula. Joining them is John (Ianto) Jones but he is not who they are expecting. This is part one of a story in two parts. Due Diligence and Double Jeopardy. Totally AU.
1. Chapter 1

One

* * *

Alex Hopkins, Captain of the _Diligence_, looked out of the long window that was a feature of his office. The arms of the space dock cradled around them as technicians and Space Command engineers worked at a frantic pace to ensure the ship could keep to its scheduled departure time.

Everything had to be in order because the ship would not see home space for fourteen long months. This mission was going to test his command ability on every level. Once they crossed the communication barrier they would be thrown onto their own resources. He wondered if this was how members of Deep Space Command felt as they left on their years' long missions.

Hearing the door alarm announcing his first officer Alex pressed enter.

'By the look on your face you don't have good news,' Jack said.

'I'm sorry, Jack. I did everything I could. I took my objections all the way to Admiral Bishop. This expedition to map this area of space is his concept. To be successful it's vital we have the right personnel in place. I argued Jones' record means is he demonstrably unsuitable for this or any kind of mission but his family connections are just too powerful.'

'I swore I would never tolerate that man under my command,' Jack said through gritted teeth.

'Jack, every officer in the fleet who knows what happened doesn't want him under their command.'

Placing both hands on the Captain's desk, Jack leaned forward. 'The man is a menace. Aside from his insubordination he has proven his incompetence on every vessel he has served. How in the name of all that is good am I supposed deal with this?'

'I'm not happy about this either,' Alex told him sharply.

'This will be his seventh ship in less than eighteen months and we won't have the luxury of transferring him. We don't have time to pander to someone playing at being a Space Command officer,' Jack pointed out.

'I'm not asking to you to,' Alex told him. 'I've spoken to Susie Costello in Crew Resources. He arrives in just over twenty-seven hours. I suggest the two of you sit down and come up with a strategy for dealing with him. I will back you up on any plan you come up with, short of spacing him. As we are taking the opportunity to do some maintenance while we have a reduced ship's compliment I suggest we keep him so busy he doesn't have time to cause any issues.' Alex watched a grim smile grow on Jack's face as he spoke.

'I can work with that.' Jack turned and left.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Alex went back to looking out towards the dock and vowed whoever had unleashed this man on his ship would live the regret the decision for their rest of their lives.

* * *

Jack sat down in a thump in the soft chair in Susie's office. Leaning back he attempted to ease the tension headache that had built up over the last hours.

'Bad day?' Susie asked him.

Jack leaned forward. 'Let's just say I've gained a whole new appreciation of what life must be like for vessels in the Deep Space Exploration service. We are leaving for just fourteen months; their shortest missions are three years. The knowledge we will literally be cast onto our own resources physically and emotionally...'

'A real challenge?'' Susie reflected.

'It's the logistics, making sure we've covered the base for every contingency and with a maintenance crew on board. We also need to make sure we have every part we might need and then some.'

'Is the departure time still firm?' she asked.

'Crew on leave will be reporting back over the next few hours, then there's just final run down and we're gone,' he added.

'And now this.' She handed over a small electronic tablet which currently held the picture of an officer who looked to be in his late twenties.

Jack felt the pain in his forehead worsen by the image of the man who was being foisted on them. 'You know he never faced a court martial? He walked away, and to make matters worse he was then awarded a promotion. Six men lost their lives and he gets a promotion.' Jack handed the tablet back to her in disgust.

'I know this is going to test your abilities of first officer to the limit,' Susie said.

Jack nodded, groaning. ''Just being on the same ship with him is going to be hard enough let alone him being in the same room.'

'Do you want to remove yourself and re-assign him to another officer?' Susie asked.

'No. 'I'm first officer and as tempting as it is I can't afford to inflict him on anyone else. Lieutenant Paul Kassey will be his immediate supervisor but he will be under my command.'

Susie started to bring forward information from the retrieved tablet. 'I've been reading through his history, and it is colourful. I've come up with some ideas and a possible plan. This is a man who thrives on conflict. He creates situations to cause a reaction. Minor problems get escalated out of all proportion. If anyone does stand up to him, he uses his connections to create havoc. This causes him to be moved on first to different departments, then finally off the ship. Then the cycle starts all over again. This time however things are different; we are moving away from home space. What it means is all his support will be stripped away.' She made a sweeping gesture with her hand. 'Who is he going to call? Maybe for the first time in his life he won't be able run away. He will have to face the consequences of his behaviour.'

Jack nodded, accepting her summation. In truth he hadn't the stomach to fully read the file. Anyway he didn't need any confirmation of what he already knew because the man's reputation was legend.

'Thanks for doing all this,' Jack told her.

'Lifting your burden is my job,' Susie added sweetly. Jack pulled her into his lap and kissed her gently on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. 'So I'm just a perk?' he teased

Susie sat up and cupped his face with her hands. 'You are far more than just a perk; you are the greatest gift of providence a head of Crew Resources could have dreamed for in this moment.'

'Greatest gift? Then I am a very lucky man,' Jack told her.

'No, I'm the lucky one. You have no idea just how lucky I am. Fortune has smiled upon me and given me an opportunity I never thought would just walk through the door.'

'What about I take you out for dinner and let me enjoy my good fortune?' Jack took her hand and gently kissed the back.

'Let's get this done and then…' She reached up and pulled his head towards her lips and they kissed again, more deeply this time

'You said you had a plan,' Jack said when they came up for air.

'Yes I do.' And she began to outline her plan of action. 'So first sign of rebellion we snub it out. Read him the riot act and tell him that we will not tolerate him using his family connections as a weapon over the crew.'

Jack repeated his understanding.

'And Alex has suggested we keep him busy,' Susie added

Jack nodded. 'I'm working on that. He will be so busy he will wonder what hit him.'

'I've put him into a standard cabin on E deck,' Susie said.

Jack smiled. 'Oh he's going to love that. Did you see the requirements he demanded?'

'And no special food requirements,' she added

'The bottom line is he follows the basic order and rules aboard this vessel,' Jack pointed out.

'There is a risk he could cause merry hell when he gets back,' Susie warned.

Jack growled, 'I refuse to be intimidated. He has gotten away with far too much, for far too long. This crew and this mission have to come first. Secondly, maybe this is what he needs. I have a feeling everyone has put this man in the too hard basket because he could be moved on. Not this time.'

'I was hoping you would say that.' Susie stood and handed Jack another electronic pad. 'These are my immediate recommendations.'

'No-one greets him. He makes his way to his cabin. No orientation,' Jack repeated the first points.

'He doesn't need one. He has already served on two ships of the same class,' Susie pointed out.

'The first time we see him is first roll call. We assign him work duty and go from there.'

'Trust me Jack. If we handle this right, this mission could be the start of a whole new life for him. One he never imagined.'

'Enough of this,' Jack said, standing and tossed the tablet towards her. 'Dinner.'

She fumbled the catch and it slipped from her grasp and clattered onto the floor. 'Just got to tidy up a couple of details. Pick me up from by cabin in say an hour.'' She picked the tablet up and handed a stylus to Jack who signed off on her plan.

Moving towards the door Jack blew her an air kiss.

As the door of her office closed a huge grin grew on her face, distorting her normal calm persona. She was elated. Fortune and opportunity had walked through her door via a corrupted personnel file. A solar flare near the main processing centre on Beta Twelve had subtly combined the files of two individuals being transferred so expertly it had only been images that had alerted her. She couldn't have merged the two files herself with more precision. How her soul had soared when she realised what she held in the palm of her hands.

Seating herself at in front of her work desk she flicked on the screen and two Space Academy identification images filled the screen On the left was the scowling face of John Jones noted for his dishonourable role in the Pasadena incident. On the right was a pale, serious looking young man with a button noise and dark hair with the caption 'John Jones. Second Lieutenant Deep Exploration Service.' The images was eerily familiar and if you didn't know of the second man's existence you could easily mistake one for the other.

Now the plot and the main players were set. She wasn't fooled for one moment that it would play out exactly as she envisioned. It would still need a quiet word here and a push there. Some minor players were yet to be identified but they would announce themselves soon enough. Her persona of the caring crew resource would finally bring its reward. Such unwitting fools and she was in the prefect position to pull them all into the upcoming drama.

'Now the prologue has ended let act one begin,'' she said under her breath as she pressed permanent delete.

* * *

John put his bags down on to the bed of his cabin and looked around. It was bigger than he had expected. Then again anything bigger than the double sized cupboard he had shared with two others on the _Solaris_ would seem spacious. Walking across the cabin in five steps he noted with some satisfaction. He pulled opened a door he assumed was a cupboard.

To his surprise it was an actual bathroom with a shower. He pressed every nob like a small child watching with fascination as water flowed out.

Returning now to the main room he noted a small inbuilt replicator. Now this really was luxury and he quickly read through the tiny menu. It had all the essentials; coffee, mostly breakfast, food bars and his stomach turned over. After months on these basic rations he wouldn't be touching those for a while.

Having satisfied himself that he had explored every corner he sat down at the small desk. There was a red light blinking in the right hand corner on the screen. It was a message.

He flicked the screen on and saw from the identity code it was from his sister. He braced himself for a continuance of their conversation only six hours ago.

'Ianto.'

John tried to smile. She was the only person who called him by his given name. Normally he accepted it in good humour but his humour had deserted him the moment he had received his orders to report to the _Diligence_.

'Please let me speak to Dad,' she pleaded.

'No,' John said.

'This is unfair and you know it,'' Rhia said tearfully.

'This is not about being fair. I'm a Space Command officer. I follow orders,' John pointed out.

'What about us? Three years we finally get you back for a few months and then…' She pulled out a hanky, 'and you are sent somewhere else.'

' I know,' Ianto said and felt disappointment burn in his chest.

'Please let me speak to Dad. Please let him call in a few favours and get you home. You've earned your leave. We had plans, mid-winter celebrations, all of us together. We were all so looking forward to it.'

John shook his head. 'I don't need Dad's help pulling strings.'

She let out a sigh of exasperation. 'Just this once. What harm would it do if you got to spend time with your family?'

'I know you are. I'm disappointed. Captain Lethbridge Stewart challenged the orders as soon as he read them through. Nothing he said or those he talked to changed anything. What hope does Dad have?'

'So the rest of your crew get to go home and get to be with their families. But you get sent off for another fourteen month,' she said angrily, twisting her handkerchief.

'They said my expertise was vital to the success of the mission,' Ianto repeated the phrase he had heard from every member of _Solaris_ over the past days.

'Better be vital to deny you leave Ianto. It's unfair. They are asking too much.'

'I know.' John felt the return of a headache that seemed to have haunted him for months begin to pound in earnest. 'I don't want to argue. We are going out of range in two weeks. The Nexus Nebula will make all communication impossible. Please don't ask Dad for anything. He's already offered and I've refused.'

'I love you Ianto. We all love you.'

'While I was on the _Solaris_ I set up a number of messages for birthdays and celebrations. I've gotten all yours. Please give everyone a huge hug from me. I'll try and contact you tomorrow.' He signed off.

Rhia's face disappeared and all the resentment he had been trying to stifle came forth. His head pounded and he rubbed the back of his neck and let out a sigh. She was right; it was unfair. Three years away from home only to be rewarded with another mission of fourteen months. Standing he stripped off and went towards the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

* * *

Racing down the corridor John tried to make sense of the directions on his handheld.

First roll call and he was late. This was a day for firsts because he had slept in. He could have sworn he had set his alarm.

He studied the map. According to this he should have taken the first turning on the left. He turned around to try and get his bearings. No; he should had taken the second turning on the right then used the lift and gotten out the lift one floor down.

Looking up he saw a crew member heading his way. 'I wonder if you could help me?' John asked. The woman saw him then with a shake of her head passed him by.

This was getting more than annoying. Either he was invisible or… he saw the floor signage on a wall. Great, he was two floors up when he should be two doors down. A swoosh caught his attention and he headed in that direction.

'Hold the lift.'' He saw the door open and another crewmember enter. The man smiled then pressed one of the buttons and the door closed.

'Damn,' John said as he reached the lift door and pressed the down button.

Seconds passed and the door of the lift opened. Stepping in he pressed what he hoped was required floor.

Pushing his way through the barely open door he saw it opened into a corridor. To his relief the signage confirmed this was Engineering, Following the corridor he came to an open area.

This must be the engineering crew he reasoned as he saw the gathered group. Approaching he tried to join the group as best he so not to disturb the briefing. As he stepped forward every face turned in his direction and the room went silent.

A tall man, standing with tablet in his hand, glared at him then continued to speak. _'That must be Commander Harkness__,__'_ John reasoned to himself as he recalled his research on the ships' crew. Taking a moment he looked around at the work place. Must be over a hundred engineering staff he calculated. His eyes followed the massive central column up through the ceiling…several ceilings in fact. He had pored over the specifications when this class of vessel was being commissioned. The power they could generate meant ships could now be constructed with a whole new level of comfort. After the cramped space on the _Solaris_, space was a luxury he understood. Not just space holo-suites, replication creating edible food made space travel…

'Mr Jones, could we have your full attention?' John found he was being spoken to and he looked up. Commander Harkness was glaring at him again. _'So much for a good first impression__. L__ate and my mind wandering__.__' _John swore under his breath and he focused on the remainder of the meeting.

'And Lieutenant Kassey, Ensigns Adam Smith and Gray Brooke are with you.' Jack looked over to get their attention. 'Smith and Brooke, before you head off please remain. I need to speak to you.'

Commander Harkness now returned his attention to the entire group. 'Let's have a good day. I know everyone will be feeling a little lost so if you notice anyone being out of sorts cut them some slack. Finally I know you've heard this announcement a hundred times but make sure you don't forget to send any last family messages. We are about to pass the Singh-Anderson barrier and you all know what that means. Final call for messages home is seventeen hundred hours ship time. Don't let your family miss out on you sending a final message.'

The group broke off into smaller groups who now started to leave or return to work stations leaving only John, Brooke and Smith.

John moved forward holding out his hand. 'Apologises. I'm Lieutenant John Jones. I was…'

Jack brushed past him to the two young men just to the right of him. 'I didn't get a chance to meet with you when you first came on board. I'm the first officer, Jack Harkness.' Jack shook Brooke's then Adams' hand. 'How are you finding life on board? Everyone making you feel welcome?'

'Amazing,' Smith replied.

'It's been great,' Brooke nodded in agreement.

'Well, if you need anything my door is always open,' Jack told them warmly.

'Thank you sir,' they parroted.

'These are your assignments for the day.' Harkness handed them a sheet each. 'You're with Lieutenant Paul Kassey.'

'Yes, we met yesterday in the Hub,'' Brooke replied, referring to the main dining and recreation area on the _Diligence_. It was in the very front edge of the ship and provided a panoramic view of space.

'Now first day, take some time to find your feet. It's a big ship so don't stress if you get lost,' Jack added and they headed towards the lift. 'Lieutenant Jones, to me.' Harkness pointed to John. 'You're late.'

'I got lost. The _Diligence_ is a bit different to what I'm used to,' John explained.

Jack curled his face in disgust. _'I bet__,__'_ he thought. From what Susie had told him John had just spent the last twelve weeks on his father's leisure yacht.

'The efficiency of this crew runs on each member ensuring they are where they are meant to be. Have I made myself understood?'

'Yes sir, won't happen again,' John said in agreement.

'Good. You are assigned to First Lieutenant Kassey.' Jack handed him an information and direction sheet.

'Sir?' John said confused as he read the contents of his orders.

'Any problems?'

'This is a maintenance detail,' John checked

'We have a heavy schedule of keeping people busy.'

John was bemused for a moment then his understanding grew. It made perfect sense, keeping people busy, giving them less time to focus on leaving family behind. Although if that was the case and he wasn't needed why they hadn't granted him a few extra days off considering he had missed out on leave. He looked up to see Harkness looking at him, arms crossed.

'Dismissed,' Commander Harkness said.

John went to speak but the look on Commander Harkness' face stopped him and he too headed for the lift.

* * *

Reaching the maintenance workshop John saw the space was lined with benches covered with a number of box-like modules in various states of being dismantled.

There were three people in an in-depth conversation. John recognised Smith and Brooke so the other man must be Lieutenant Kassey.

'Lieutenant John Jones. I've been told to report to you.' John held out his hand.

'Okay.' Kassey pulled away from his conversation, ignoring John's outstretched hand. 'This is yours.' Kassey pointed to an area of clear bench space. 'While the ship is on mission it was decided that while most of the crew had been decamped we could utilize the opportunity to fast-forward the maintenance programme. This is to reduce the time in Space Dock for the planned upgrade when we return.' Kassey walked over to a large stack of modules and picked one up. It was an open metal box around two foot square filled with various components, and connectors.

Heaving the box he placed it heavily on the free bench area.

John looked at him, not sure what he was meant to do. 'Well start taking it apart,' Kassey suggested impatiently.

'Tools?' John asked, taken aback by the man's tone.

'The third locker along is yours. Tools are inside.'

Opening the locker door John found a pouch of tools. Returning to the bench he unwrapped them then looked at the module.

'I'm going to need the specs,' John said and Kassey pointed to the work station with a screen.

John took the serial number from the module. Using the system he began to familiarise himself with the object. It was a more modern version of a lateral feed module which was part of the main energy system. Now he was on familiar territory, he didn't even want to consider how many times had he had to cobble one of these together. He double-checked the schematics to familiarize himself with this more modern version.

Returning to his bench he began to strip it down.

* * *

Jack looked up from his screen as he heard his door chime.

'It's open,' Jack called out. The door opened and he saw Lieutenant Kassey. 'How is it going?'' Jack asked.

'No issues, got a bit surly demanding tools and to be shown specs.'

'Working okay now?'

'All good. But he is slow. You would think he'd never taken some these apart before. Keeps making a great play of looking at the specs before he does anything,' Kassey added and Jack rolled his eyes.

'So far so good. Report to me any issues. I'll deal with them.' Kassey gave Jack a salute and left.

Jack's wrist communicator sounded. 'Hi ya,' Susie's voice called out.

'Lunch?'

'See you there in ten,' she replied.

* * *

John felt his stomach rumbling. With no breakfast, he was hungry. Sniffing he smelt food and within two steps he found himself in front of the double transparent doors to the Hub.

Getting lost the day before on his way to the holo-suites had had its reward, he had found this place. In celebration he had treated himself to a three course meal ignoring the stares of those as he ordered. Who would have thought someone ordering food was an event?

He took a tray and moved to a vacant replicator. Sliding in his food card he punched in his selection. Second later he placed a mug of tomato soup, two rolls and an apple on his tray.

His tray filled he looked around to find a space to sit. No hope of getting anywhere near the large display window; all the seat were taken. He realised everyone in the room was looking at him and he felt suddenly exposed. Uncomfortable under peoples' gaze and the quiet his presence seemed to have caused he moved to a table down one of the walls.

'_Emm_,' he pondered to himself. The hum of conversation began as faces turned away from him.

He heard his communicator beep and knew it was his last message to home being sent. He looked towards the window. The view was amazing and he had better take a good look. As of now they would not be back for fourteen long months.

* * *

John looked down and read through his assignments for the day. This was the start of his third rotation and he was still being assigned to maintenance. His unease was growing more with every passing hour. The treatment he had experienced on his first days on board which he had put down to everyone being stressed to leaving on an extended mission had continued.

He was invisible; worse it felt like he was being shunned. No matter how hard he worked or tried to interact with any crew member he found himself ignored.

_'Was this normal behaviour for Space Command vessels?' _he pondered._ 'Or was it that the Deep Command Exploration Service was more crew centred?__'_ At first he had thought this must be it. Then he had discovered there had been all sorts of orientation activities he knew nothing about. Not only that at his first roll call Commander Harkness had welcomed Smith and Brooke, shaking their hands in greeting. Yet not one single person had even said hello since he had stepped on board.

His thoughts came back to his most immediate problem. The whole point of his being here was to set up and calibrate the sensor arrays so that they could map the Nebula. It was also an opportunity to gather a whole range of scientific information. From the daily information on the ship's activities he knew that this was when he was going to be needed. But pulling apart modules, testing then putting then back together, any level one tech could do this with their eyes closed. Even Smith and Brooke managed.

Cross-armed Jack watched several emotions cross Jones' face. Three weeks had passed and John had buckled down much to his surprise. Susie had warned him that the established pattern of bad behaviour would come forward. They had given John clear boundaries and it was only a matter of time before he pushed back.

'Problem?' Jack moved in front of Jones.

'Yes Sir,' Jones said bluntly. 'I'm still being assigned to maintenance.'

'Is that going to be a problem?'

'Yes I think it might.'

'My office.' Jack pointed towards the corridor.

Moving behind his desk Jack remained standing.

Jack took the sheet John held out. 'With all due respect Sir, I was told my being assigned here was vital for the success of the mission.'

_'I bet__,__'_ Jack said under his breath. 'We are utilising your skills as best we can,' Jack said out loud.

'Utilise…skills… best …' John tried to make sense of Jack's pronouncement. 'I don't mind being put where I'm needed most but I figured you were keeping everyone busy because we're leaving communicable space and it would keep everyone's mind off not seeing family. But now the mission is gearing up, I don't understand why I'm still being assigned to maintenance duty.'

'Your record speaks for itself,'' Jack pointed out.

'My record?' John repeated and his forehead creased in confusion.

'So you feel that you are being ill-used; that being asked to do something far beneath your dignity to get your hands dirty?'

John felt taken aback. 'I don't mind the getting my hands dirty bit. I've done enough in the past. But basically yes. I could be of real use. I have valuable experience; years, in fact…'

Jack interrupted him before he could finish his sentence and shook his head at Jones' audacity. 'As I said your records speaks for itself. You don't have the kind of experience any person on this ship would find valuable,' Jack snapped back. 'We have a long mission. We thought long and hard to find a place for you here, considering just how basic your skill set is we've done our best.'

'Permission to speak,' John said in growing alarm.

'Denied.' Jack took a moment to enjoy the look on Jones' face. Susie was right; this _was_ the first time anyone had every stood up to the man.

'Then I request permission to speak to the Captain,' John tried to contain himself.

'You will not pull rank on me or any other crew member. We are well aware of your family connections and you will not use them to black mail me or anyone else.'

Ianto, shocked to silence, let Jack continue.

'You are here under our protest; you have few skills to offer on the main mission. No matter how important you think you are or have been led to believe you will work and act at all times as an officer of the _Diligence_.' Jack thundered. 'Have I made myself understood?' Jack blasted out when he heard no reply. 'Now report for duty.' Jack pointed at the door.

* * *

Over the next two days John retreated into himself. There was so much to consider. To be truthful he had never found himself in such a situation. As he went over his confrontation with Commander Harkness petty moments like the lift and the lunch room made perfect sense. They knew.

Of course the crew saw his skills as useless, probably thought his family had bought a space yacht for the Head of Space Command and that had bought John a place on the _Solaris_. Most likely thought his last Captain had made up a bunch of lies about him to curry favour with his family.

He was not Ianto Jones, son of Senator Jones or nephew of Charles Jones, head of Jones industries. Grinding his teeth he thumped the mattress with his fist. He was here on his own merits; he was Second Lt John Jones of the Deep Space Exploration service seconded to Space Command.

A thought came to him. Had he been put into this position because of something involving has father while he had been away? His father was so outspoken, he didn't care about whose toes he stood on. He had been calling for years for Space Command to become a more streamlined organisation with less bloated bureaucracy. Something must have had happened while he had been away. Not being able to get to the head of the oversight committee for Space Command they are taking out whatever it was on who they could get, namely him. Or maybe this was a grudge against his Uncle; maybe having John on board was too good an opportunity to miss.

That had to be part of it, because there were no sycophants falling over themselves pretending to be his best friend. If he told them they wouldn't believe he had as much influence on his father, as his father had on him.

Rubbing his hand over his forehead he tried to ease the ache that had settled there as his mind raced trying to find a way out of the trap he now found himself in.

* * *

'I am not my father's son,' he reasoned a day later. ''I am a reasonable person. If I could explain, make my case, prove myself.' Offer to set up the array, that way he could illustrate he knew his stuff. He nodded to himself. He could set up a presentation and demonstrate his expertise. There was nothing he didn't know about the subject of sensor array calibration and how to get the arrays to reach maximum efficiency for data gathering.

Captain Lethbridhge- Stewart had mentioned that Captain Hopkins was an open-minded officer. The problem was there was only one person on board who was entrusted with his real identity… Captain Hopkins. Captain Hopkins had then informed everyone on board of his identity.

He tried to marry the information his own Captain had given him about Hopkins. John knew there were real differences between the two services; maybe Captain Stewart had only known him in passing. Regardless he needed to speak to Hopkins and find out why he had exposed him, secondly he needed to prove he had earned his place rightly and had much to offer.

However, Harkness had refused his permission to speak to the Captain. Harkness was his direct commanding officer and as such had given him a direct order. There had to be a circumstance where he could go over Harkness' head. A coldness settled on John. If he went over Harkness it could make things worse. Harkness had already proven to be what was termed in the service as a 'chicken shit officer'. His abusive and petty manner was already making his life miserable. What lengths would Harkness go to if his request to speak the Captain directly failed? He shook his head. He refused to consider a worst case scenario. Once he had proven his skills then this awful misunderstanding could put behind them. Maybe he could even ask to be removed from being under Commander Harkness' command as he had proven to be so prejudiced.

'_Was there any one on board who he could ask for help?__'_ An idea came to him. Crew Resources. He understood what they did but when you have a crew of ten there was no need. Issues that arose were resolved by hands' on conflict management that nipped all or any issues in the bud. Besides that crew personalities were carefully matched to limit any possible negative outcomes so personality conflicts rarely became a problem.

A sense of relief flooded him as he read through their main roles. Crew Recourses could intervene if needed where there was a crew member who felt they were being unfairly treated by any officer on board. They could ask Crew Resources to set up mediation.

Now he needed to know the regulations. He stopped himself. All he was asking for was ten minutes of the captain's time. _'Respectfully request ten minutes at the Captain convenience_.,' he corrected himself.

He noted that Susie Costello she was the main conflict resolution specialist. The surname caught his attention for a moment. It sounded familiar, reminding him of something. He knew that name but even rubbing his forehead wouldn't bring up the memory.

'Okay, first stop, Susie Costello.' He took a breath and wrote out his request.

A few moments passed and he got his reply. It advised she would forward his request to Captain Hopkins immediately to set up a time.

John sat back. He had made his request. '_Let's hope it all went well from here on_.'

* * *

'I've just received a request from Jones to speak to me via Susie Costello.' Hopkins handed over the list of demands from Jones Susie had attached as part of the request to Jack.

Jack read down the list. It was outrageous; from demanding special food privileges to better quarters. And finally insisting he be transferred to Engineering along with increased leisure time.

'He has cited the Fair Response Ordinance. As you know under that ordinance any crew member can approach the Captain under certain circumstances.'

'Okay.' Jack felt a burn of fury start to grow in his chest.

'I need you to tell me under what good reason I can refuse his request,' Hopkins asked.

'Susie pointed out this step was inevitable considering the boundaries we spelt out for him. He thrives on disobedience so not getting what he wanted from me he is now going to appeal directly to you. She has advised and I have agreed it is vital we demonstrate a united front. He must learn to obey orders and going over my head will not get him what he wants.'

Jack handed over the sheet he was carrying. 'If he wants to play barrack room lawyer Susie suggested this.'

'If we invoke this then there could be all hell to pay.' Hopkins read the sheet.

'We're well past the last beacon and are now in free space. We are in are rights to invoke the 'Basilisk Executive Privilege'.'

'Jack, you well know this is only used as a last resort where all other avenues have failed and only relates to mutinous action,' Hopkins pointed out.

'I know it's heavy-handed. But Jones has got to know the full consequences of his actions. He is pulling a fast one on us. He has to know we are not fooled by his bluster.' Jack's voice became softer. 'This is an opportunity for him to learn what it's like to be a real officer, be part of the crew with no ability to just run away, or for us to get rid of him. We might just make a real officer out of him yet. It will be tough for him,' Jack said with a smile. 'But at the end he may even thank us that we put him on a better road.'

Hopkins sat back, deep in thought. 'As much as I feel I should take the opportunity to hear him out we must face what we have and get on with it. This is going to be a long mission. Let's get this out the way now, so we can move on. Get Jones on the right track and by the end of this I agree he may even thank us. I'll leave this with you,' Hopkins handed over both info sheets to Jack.

'Yes Sir.' Jack saluted.

* * *

As soon as John opened the door to the Captain's office and saw Harkness waiting for him John knew he had made a serious miscalculation.

'I'm here to see Captain Hopkins,'' John said still hoping that he would get his moment in court.

'Captain Hopkins has received your request and he has forwarded it to me.'

'The request was made under the Fair Response Ordinance. Any crew member can apply to speak to the Captain in certain circumstances,' John repeated what Suzie had told him.

'I know full well what the Fair Response Ordinance is,' Jack pointed out. 'And under what circumstances do you feel you have been unfairly treated?''

John fought to steady himself. 'Two reasons. I was bought here to work as a Sensor Calibration specialist. I should be allowed to at least to prove my abilities. And secondly the crew have been aware of my family connections.'

'Hold it right there.' Jack held up his hand. 'Damn straight the crew are fully aware of just who you are.'

'It will make working on this ship very difficult. I need an explanation and considering how I've been treated I need some assurances…' John tried to explain.

Jack stood. 'You don't have to explain, and I assure you nothing you do or say will impress any of us.'

'I'm not trying to impress you!' John said in exasperation.

'So pulling rank over me is not trying to impress? Demanding the captain see you because your feelings have been hurt, because those around you are now aware of just who you are is not enough to invoke the Fair Response Ordinance, not in this case.'

'Can I at least be given the opportunity to prove what I can do?'

Jack took a sheet from his desk. 'According to this report from Lieutenant Kassey you have proven to be competent at module repair and refurbishment. Regardless of how you feel about this we have placed you within the department best suited to your needs and abilities.'

John stared at Jack as if he was mad. 'Ten minutes is all I'm asking and some assurances to my safety.'

Jack shook his head and folded his arms.

'You seem to be operating on the assumption my achievements have somehow been granted to me due to family privilege,' John interpreted the look on Jack's face.

'Yes,' Jack snapped back

'And you are refusing me even ten minutes to show you regardless of everything I have done and can offer?' John said his voice shaking.

'Yes.'

John looked at Jack as if he was certifiable then pointed a finger at Jack. 'I want this on record. I intend to report you for this. I find your actions of refusing a fellow officer the opportunity to demonstrate those skills earnt by stint of hard work are unconscionable. I also intend to report that you and Captain Hopkins for placing me into an untenable position by informing the crew of who I am.'

'Done?' Jack demanded, his face red with anger. 'Now you listen to me, Jones. This ship, this crew, is different from anywhere else you have served. You will at all times comport yourself as a member of this crew. You will obey every order given. You do a run around me again and the Captain will invoke the Basilisk Executive Privilege.'

Jack watched as John worked his way through the implications.

'You want to play hardball, well so can we. You have a choice: obey orders and act as a crew member, or we will court martial you and you will spend the rest of the voyage in the brig or dropped off on to the nearest inhabitable planet.'

Jack paused for a moment then continued.

'This is a worst case scenario. I warn you now; if you don't buckle down we won't hesitate to invoke this.'

'I intend to document every act including this,' Ianto started to say.

'That's your privilege,' Jack snapped back. 'Remember every member of this crew has a voice, and I intend to ensure your voice will not be heard over theirs. Dismissed,' Jack said and looked up at the stunned face before him.

'Dismissed!' Jack thundered.

John staggered backwards and stumbled out the door.

* * *

John found himself back at his work station, not sure how he had gotten back. He picked up the completed section he was working on and attempted to fit it into place within the module. Somehow his fingers had stopped working and he placed it back on the bench.

He risked looking up and caught a glimpse of the sneer on the face of his immediate commanding officer, Kassey. John felt like a fish caught in a pool full of sharks and now there was blood in the water.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

* * *

Every day John waited for the first true blow to fall. He knew from the increased spiteful and petty behaviour by the crew it was only a matter of time. There was no way out, no one he could call for help. All he could do was keep a low profile and protect himself as best he could. All he had was his dignity and the ski-ing programme on the holo-suites. If he had been a religious man he might have prayed in earnest thanks to God he had some escape. The holosuites and his room were the only two safe places on board. He could lock out all of them even if it was a few hours at a time.

Safety, he knew, was an illusion. He had made a determination; he was not going to come down to their level no matter what the provocation. And he had been provoked. It was mostly whispering as he walked past. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of losing it and being abandoned on some planetoid with a few survival items.

Brooke and Smith smirked at him and he knew another wonderful work period was in the offing. They were in collusion with Kassey who seemed to delight in making his day just that little bit more unbearable. It was all petty workplace nonsense, ordering him get equipment only to pretend they had never made such a request. Or making comments about himself or his family while he sat there working.

The work was mind-numbingly boring but it kept him occupied which was a blessing in disguise. The tension of knowing that he was not safe was difficult to cope with. He knew if this had been combined with a more complicated task he was not sure how he would have managed.

Opening his work locker he reached for his tools. They were sealed in a block of clear polymer. He heard snickering from behind him.

John cursed himself. He had gone over in his head how they might strike. He should have guessed it would be something like this. The fact it was Brooke and Smith was not a surprise. A horrible thought came to him. No doubt this incident would form the next chapter of the abhorrent cartoon 'The Ghost' that was daily making the rounds. He was keeping a copy of every one produced. He didn't even have to hunt them out because someone was kindly posting each new chapter on his door.

Weighing the block in his hand he went over his options. If he threw the tools away he would be given a lecture about the _Diligence_ not being a place for him to demonstrate the wasteful practices of his family. He had already endured one of those and throwing this away would no doubt trigger another.

He could try and dig them out but then he would have to endure all the snide and nasty comments.

'Problem?' he heard Brooke ask.

'No problem. I seem to have miss placed my tools,' John said, closing the door.

'Strange that I could have sworn I saw you put them in there at the end of the shift,' Smith added

'Nope not here,' John added, heading off to speak to Lieutenant Kassey and bracing himself for the lecture to come.

* * *

John did not have to wait long for the second incident.

Requesting his evening meal John watched his plate fill with green faecal smelling slime.

Several people near him began to giggle and point. He closed his eyes and forced himself to remain calm. The substance began to overfill the plate and he hurriedly pressed cancel. As he did a recent confrontation with Harkness became one thousand precent clear.

To limit his time anywhere near the crew he had taken to eating in his cabin. John would miss lunch and then get enough food to tide him over at dinner. This had ended ten days ago and was clearly preparation for today's culinary disaster.

Harkness had caught him leaving the Hub with his tray filled with a day's rations. Harkness then lectured him, even as others passed them, their trays laden with food, about his taking special privileges. Then Harkness made it an order that he - Jones - was to no longer remove any food from this location. Little food made it into his stomach he recalled as he picked at the food on his tray.

Eating had become like every move he made on the _Diligence,_ a mine field with no way for him make his way through without being blown to pieces.

As always it came to a choice and not a good one. Trying to subsist on the limited options available from his room replicator was something he held in reserve. He would if he had to. The selection was monotonous, just bearable but not something you would choose for any length of time. The reality was his stomach had chosen for him. For weeks during their return on the _Solaris_ they had had to subsist on much the same bland fare. Faced with weeks more his body's reaction to just the thought had caught even him by surprise.

He re-selected, again and a bowl appeared and filled up with mush. The same overpowering sour smell turned his stomach.

'Interesting choice for lunch.' John heard the hated voice he had come to dread. Turning, he saw Harkness with Susie Costello by his side filling up their own tray.

'Yes sir,' John managed to stammer out and he pressed recycle. It would seem the choice of where and what he ate had been made for him.

* * *

Another week passed before the next blow fell and again John berated himself for not seeing it coming. It was so obvious, of course they wouldn't allow the records to reflect any level of competence he might demonstrate and alter his work productivity records.

'This is not good enough,' Lt Kassey said as he looked through John's work sheet. 'You are way behind.'

'What?' John said.

'I can't be here to supervise you full time Jones, you need to start pulling your weight.'

'Sir?' Jones said confused.

'I went through the records. Smith and Brooke have done five times as many modules as you have. Every day their productivity is outstanding. They meet target after target and yet you can hardly manage to complete two a day.'

John snatched the info sheet from Kasseys' hand and saw it was Brooke's record.

'I've spoken to Commander Harkness. We are assigning you a quota each day. From now you will need to complete ten modules per shift.'

'Ten,' John repeated and clenched his teeth. Even on a good day all three of them might complete that number. They could do far more if Brooke and Smith lifted a finger to help.

'From now on you are not allowed to sign off until your quota is done.'

Jones looked across at Smith and Brooke who appeared to be hard at work. His stomach twisted into a knot.

A week ago it had given him heart that is own record had out shone theirs by 1000%. Now it was reversed. They couldn't have Jones looking competent; that would destroy their image of him as a lazy useless rich boy. The implications were clear; he was to now carry the burden of theirs as well as his own work.

'You rotation ends today; however, I won't release you until all those are completed.' Kassey pointed at a bench stacked with modules. John saw they were the ones allocated to Smith and Brooke earlier. 'If you don't complete them this shift you will just have to work through your scheduled time off. As your colleagues have finished their quota for this shift we are off to the Hub for a drink.' Kassey motioned to the two Ensigns who dropped tools and headed out the door.

'Yes sir,' Jones said trying to keep edge of his voice as even as possible.

'You just don't care about anything do you?' Kassey scowled.

'I have worked to do,' John pointed out.

'When you've finished Lieutenant Cohen from C shift will sign you out.'

Jones stared at the stack of modules as Kassey left, his heart sinking.

Just two years ago John thought he had everything he wanted. A growing relationship or at least the promise of one. Only the regulation that no couples form while on mission stopped him declaring his intent.

There was the sheer enjoyment and excitement of going where no human being had ever before gone. He had stood on a world where they had watched four moons set as the sky appeared to boil. Another spectacular planet filled with colour from the deep red seas, empty of life. Where waves washed upon green sandy shores. The purple sky filled with blue moons that seemed to hang like lanterns.

On their last mission before setting back they had discovered evidence of some once great civilization. The find was so astounding he had even considered a change of service for the opportunity to come back.

Every day they had been challenged as they seemingly discovered strange phenomenon not yet recorded. They had found strange areas of null space, even the odd rift where matter appeared to be leaking away into some other dimension. Another time they found themselves trapped in an energy bubble. It had been a puzzle alright and caused them to call on every resource to solve. The solution had been so simple they had celebrated by sharing out the last six strawberries from their tiny hydroponic bay after their escape. It was why he had joined Deep Space Command for.

Moving across the room he lifted the first module to his desk. If he had a wish he would trade every luxury aboard this ship for one hour on the Solaris two years ago. Regulations be damned, he imagined Craig wouldn't be surprised as he took his hand and he told him how he felt. He was sure Craig had felt the same and they would have shared that first sweet, tentative kiss.

John let out a deep sigh. Now Craig was dead these long months and he was stuck in this hell for another nine months.

* * *

John hobbled towards the sick bay. After spending seventeen hours completing his assigned quota he had finally managed to get signed off. Escape beckoned and he had headed straight to the holo suites.

He berated himself with his own set of rules;

Rule one: Don't ski when you are overtired.

Rule two: Don't ski when your only meal of the day was cup of black coffee and a food bar.

And finally rule number three: Stop trying to attempt runs you couldn't do when you were top of your game eight plus a bit years before.

'What is it this time?' Owen Harper, the ship's doctor, said in a gruff voice as John hopped towards him. John had learnt to ignore the man's rude manner; in fact he had come to like the man a lot. He was literally the only person on board who treated him like a human being. The man could be rude and or crude but took how he healed very seriously. Owen had come to be someone he trusted well all most. John's heart quickened. Maybe he could tell Owen about his problems, would he listen? Could he risk this tiny oasis of care? There was only one way to find out. Looking around Johns saw they were alone.

'Left ankle,' John said.

Owen indicted towards an examination table. 'Let me guess…you swished when you should have swooshed and fell…'

'On my arse, and twisted my ankle,' John completed the doctor's statement.

Owen peeled off the ski boot and examined the ankle.

'Just twisted, nothing too serious.' Owen took the healing wand and gently rolled it over the injury. 'I've been meaning to speak to you.'

John relaxed as he felt the pain in his ankle melting away. Doing another scan of the room he took a risk.

'Me too. Look, I need to talk. Things are getting out of hand…' John began but Owen interrupted him.

'This is important, John, it's about your health,' Owen told him.

John felt a wave of relief. No one called him John, only Jones. 'Okay but there is something I need to talk to you about,' John said and indicated for Owen to continue.

Owen seemed uncomfortable as he began to speak. 'Look, I was checking my records and well, including today this is the thirty-ninth injury you have had since you came on board.' From all the gossip he heard it was clear John was not popular, had isolated himself and was compensating by throwing himself into skiing. After talking to Tosh she had spoken to Susie and he had offered his help. This opportunity was heaven-sent so he could deal with both issues at the same time.

'I'm all for sport but there is a limit to how much the human body can tolerate speed healing. Right now you are at the upper range. Anymore and I'll have to report this to your Commanding officer.'

John felt like he had been slapped as he stared at Owen.

'I'm not saying stop using the holosuites, what I'm saying is choose something else not so accident prone.' Owen gently touched John's arm. 'I've heard things and from what I gather you and the crew appeared to have gotten off to bad start. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. Why don't you make an appointment with Susie? It's her job to help people fit in and work together. There are loads of activities on board. I'm sure she would be happy to…'

'Thanks, good idea,' John stammered.

'Good man, I'll make you a deal. I won't report you this time but if I see you back in here again…' He left the rest unsaid and picked up the healing wand and began to place it back in the instrument cabinet.

'I'll make sure you won't see me here again,' John said, hopping down.

'Good,' Owen said, feeling he had done some good. 'Did you have something you wanted to tell me?' Owen asked.

'No it's nothing,' John stood testing his ankle.

'You sure?' Owen asked. 'It seemed important, something about things getting out of hand.'

'As you said, it's my fault not fitting in. I need to make more of an effort, activities, got it,' John stammered in reply.

'Good.' Owen rubbed his hands together. Mission accomplished.

* * *

John stared at the glass of water in the replicator in is quarters as he mulled over his options.

Taking the glass he took a sip and went over to the desk

He felt gutted. Owen was the one person he figured wasn't in on all this. No doubt had he spoken up it would have been round this ship within moments. Most likely taken a great deal of delight had he opened up. He shuddered at the thought of his fears exposed and becoming part of 'The Ghost'. As if he didn't live with enough humiliation every day. Knowing they had got to him would make them gleeful in the most spiteful manner possible. No doubt the cartoon would include a chapter of the Ghosts' vivisection without the benefit of anaesthetic.

This war was getting nasty; he recognised the crew were stripping away every foundation that made it possible to function. Food and increasing his work load that limited his only means of escape from them. The escalation of hostilities towards him meant it the next logical quarters here would be the next target. As much as he had sealed the room with extra security the reality was there was no safe place anywhere on this ship.

Placing the glass down, he stood. Moving to his bedside table he picked up what looked like a sealed soft case the size of one of the info pads that were so common around the ship. He opened it; one side was an image collection of family and friends. On the other side were two one inch discs. These along with the images were his most treasured possessions.

He had to keep this safe apart from the images of his family and happier times. It stored his remembrance of Craig and Liselle. John was dammed if they were ever going to get their hands on these. If they were stolen or damaged John wasn't sure he could hold it together.

Opening another compartment he took out what looked like a round flat brooch. Men's fashions went in and out of style and right now it was retro Earth, but this came from a time when men had worn jewellery. John could not imagine there would ever be a time that any man would wear such a gaudy object. But looking ugly was not its purpose and with a twist it fell into two parts

Charles his uncle had given it to him in all seriousness. John had promised he would keep it with him always. At the same time John had made a vow to himself that he would never use it. How his uncle had come across the object was still a matter for debate. The fact that his Uncle even had such an item was an even bigger debate. The man was so honest it was painful. Why, did he have in his possession an object that would be the envy of every industrial, professional or government computer hacker was a mystery. John had a feeling he had been given the brooch because it represented a backup parachute or a life raft, something you only used when your life depended on it.

John turned the base over in his hand. Even now with all that had happened his whole being revolted at what he was about to do. Never in his imaginings did he think he would have to use this against any vessel in Space Command. He held no illusions about what the consequences would be if any trace of what he was about to do was discovered.

He had to draw a line somewhere. He had endured all they had thrown at him but not being able to ski or use the holo-suites meant a break down was inevitable. John knew he was only just keeping it together. Losing this pouch or being denied holo-suite privileges would be the final lead weight around his ankle and he would drown.

Moving back to the computer he held the inside of the bottom piece of the broach against the screen. A few moments passed and a menu appeared which represented a back door to every ship system.

Taking a moment to calm himself John set to work

Pacing his quarters John tried to still the voice of anxiety he was experiencing. It had taken hours as the changes he had asked for worked themselves into the ship's operating matrix. The changes aside from enhanced security to his quarters, his holo-suite usage would appear to be zero if and as required.

Once completed any changes would be impossible to detect. The device would delete all and any evidence the ship's computer matrix had or was being accessed. There was only one flaw: he couldn't hide the energy usage from the holo-suites. However with such vast energy reserves the percentage used was not enough to alert anyone or allow them to trace the usage to holo-suite use. The loss would be within the normal operational variance of power output so could be explained away. Only if an audit was done where every amp of power was charted would his activity he highlighted and the chances of that were zero.

A message flashed up as it completed and he collapsed on to his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

* * *

Dead time on the _Diligence_ was difficult to gauge. There was no true day and night because the ship had three shifts, which overlapped. The ship was mapping and gathering vast quantities of scientific information, along with experiments. This meant the ship was active around the clock. A shift was the main command and maintenance crew. Shift B was the secondary command crew. Shift C was much quieter; third level command. The scientific teams and the engineering staff were split equally across all three shifts. Some of the more complicated experiments and data gathering were done during C shift due to the energy requirements.

One working rotation later John proved by analysing the patterns of crew movement as best he could that there was no true dead time. However there were narrow windows where certain arrears were potentially clear of crew. Aside from the burst of activity before and after shifts the decks with the least activity were ones with quarters. Others had very familiar patterns which were predictable. What worried John was the unpredictable; crew returning to quarters because they felt unwell or had forgotten something.

For the next stage to save his sanity he had to reach the bottom storage decks without being seen. This was because his being seen anywhere other than he was expected would raise questions and might lead to discovery. This was because his being seen was now a crew game. He wasn't sure exactly how the game was played but from his daily run in's with the crew points were rewarded depending on where he was seen. Extra points could be gained be harassing him, the more witnesses the more points. He didn't need to be a genius to know there were more points to be had if he could be provoked into a reaction.

Any one seeing him in an unfamiliar part of the ship meant more points as he understood it. This meant he would be hauled before Harkness and questioned. He was fragile enough to know he could not handle much more. Another dressing down from Harkness just might do it. Losing it was his biggest worry. Harkness would just love to lay an insubordination charge on him and act out his threat. With no planetary bodies near he shuddered to think what his fate might be. Considering the current hostility towards him they could even label him a mutineer under the 'Basilisk Executive Privilege' and space him.

He forced himself to concentrate. He couldn't think like this, this was 'Space Command' they couldn't just court martial, then space him. His father would rage hell across the _'Fifty Home Systems'_ and back again. Then again considering their treatment of him he didn't think they cared for the consequences of alienating his Father or his Uncle. The only good thing was if they court martialled him could Inform their smug faces that he had sent a list of every one of their spiteful actions with names and dates to anyone he thought would listen within Space Command and the Deep Space Exploration Service, including his family. And he could finally tell Jack Harkness to his face how much he fucking hated him for his officious persecution.

The thought of the device came to him. Maybe he could make their lives uncomfortable. _'No,'_ he warned himself. His only way through this was not to descend to their level. He was John Jones, Second Lieutenant Deep Space Exploration Service. He would show them what true professionalism was and expose them for the petty tyrants they were.

First things first he had to save his sanity. For that he needed to get back to skiing and to do that he needed a medical healing wand. At the same time he hoped to redress the other issue that was causing him some distress: food. Fruit; he craved fruit; he knew that there were spare replicator modules in the same storage areas. He could fashion a modification and plug them into his cabin model. If he had to face another food bar he really would go mad because right now his pillow with a dash of salt was more appetising. Thirdly he needed to create a hiding place for his image archive. Keeping that safe was more important than his own health.

* * *

The next few days brought a degree of frustration. By the time he had finished his quota and managed to get signed off meant he missed the window of time he needed to make his way through the ship. As each day passed the pressures of trying to complete his work so he could take that window of opportunity and the loss of skiing combined with the anxiety of crawling through the narrow service passageways was causing his hands to shake. The delicate nature of module refurbishment meant each one was taking longer and longer to complete.

It was a vicious cycle of diminishing returns. Struggling to complete the final module of the day a revelation hit him. It was clear he was not thinking straight. The next two days were free time. He did a mental face palm as he shook his head and included several faux slaps on the side of his head for good measure. It meant losing more time before he could get back skiing but on the other hand he could improve his squash game and release some of his frustration. It was so satisfying imagining the ball was Jack Harkness as it slammed into the wall.

* * *

That night John found sleep was impossible. To keep himself busy he used the time to go over the plan in his head, checking and double checking the route. The following day seem to crawl past. Squash was no substitute for skiing so he decided a cross country run was in order. It was outside and the action of putting one foot in front of the other allowed him to clear his mind. His soul ached to return to the slopes and he was tempted but he couldn't risk injury.

Time seemed on a deliberate go slow and each second seemed to crawl past. John tried to force himself to be calm but he had conflicting forces at work warring in full measure. One was desperate to start, another fear he would be caught, another the cramped passageways and narrow ladders…his wrist strap beeped. It was time.

Opening his cabin door he strolled out and headed for the lift. His floor was quarters for officers and the crew from A shift. It was the equivalent of mid-week and by checking the social calendar John knew there were no events planned. This in turn meant the corridor should be clear. The lift door opened. To his relief it was empty; the last thing he needed was being rattled due to provocation.

He stepped in and pressed the button for the floors where the holosuites were situated. This was deliberate; his presence would meet no comment. Secondly this deck had access to the internal maintenance crawlways. Vertical crawlways were accessible at the opposite end of every second floor. To preserve the ship's internal integrity, no passageway ran the entire vertical length of ship nor were there any that spanned it completely laterally either.

The lift door opened and he strode out and moved down the corridor as he had done a hundred times before. The panel that would grant him access was at the other end of the long corridor. Reaching the panel he called the lift which was again mercifully empty. Entering he pressed every button for the decks above and below this one then quickly stepped out just as the door closed.

It would not prevent the lift returning but would give him the moments he needed to release the cover of the service hatch. Using his multi tool he released the catches. Then taking the grip he had removed from his backpack he lifted the cover off. The opening exposed the access way complete with a narrow ladder affixed to the back wall, leading down.

With speed he released the hand grip and put it back into his backpack. Stepping onto the ladder he used the walls to brace himself and pulled the hatch cover into place. He was coming back this way so he fixed the panel at only two points.

Descending he went down two floors until he came to a junction and the access panel.

John stared at the panel, his heart beating. His next move was the most risky. If there was someone on the other side of the panel when he opened it…his mouth went dry. He pushed his ear against the panel. He couldn't hear anything. Using the multi tool he released the catches as quietly as he could. Each click sounded like it boomed out his presence and he was sure anyone listening would call for security without hesitation. Attaching the grip, he listened again then pushed. The corridor was empty.

Replacing the panel a noise caught his attention. The lift door opened and John jumped. He turned expecting to see someone but it was empty.

* * *

Reaching L deck he counted the panels on the right until he came to number thirty-five. The corridor was as deserted as all the others. He stopped to listen gauging if it was safe to remove the panel. John could only hear the hush of the ship's ventilation. Taking a last look around he released the clips with a flurry of movements. Placing the grip in the centre of the panel he pulled. He tried again. Checking all the clips were removed he noticed this had an extra in between the corner. Taking his multi-tool he released them. He pulled again. It was stuck. Using his foot to brace himself he pulled with all his might. The heavy panel came free. John staggered and slammed his back against the opposite wall. His heart racing he balanced himself as he had the first opening and sealed himself into the passageway. Using a pen light he checked the back of the panel for damage and to see why it had refused to budge. Maybe it was that no-one had accessed this entrance way for a while was the only conclusion he could gauge. Taking a moment to slow his breathing he continued his descent.

John felt far more confident as he reached the storage level. This was one of the most neglected areas of the ship. No one would be here; no one had any reason to be here because this was where all the emergency equipment was stored. Everything for every possible contingency was covered, from dried rations to medical kits to basic accommodation. Enough equipment if they had to abandon ship and live on the surface of a planet for a year. The _Solaris_ had the same type of storage except for twenty people.

Counting the doors he came to storage room K15. The door accepted his faux access code. This was the one thing he knew he could count on. One of his stealth changes had been to enable him to access any part of the ship as he needed without it being recorded. Right now the ship was ignoring his presence. The door slid open and he noted it was irony that the ship had become a haven against the actions of the crew.

John looked at the stack of containers and counted down. What he needed was on the bottom. It may be counter-intuitive but he had allowed time for this. Taking a medical wand from the container of an emergency medical kit at the bottom meant that all the kits would be used before this one. Moving them however was exhausting. They were heavy and not designed to be moved by hand. At last he reached the bottom container. Opening it he smiled, this was what this was all about. He picked out the medical wand case and opened it. He turned it on to check it was working. Too much was at stake if it didn't work. Placing the case into his backpack he grunted as he shifted the kits back into place.

The door to K15 closed, John checked the time. It has taken longer than expected to shift all the boxes and extract the wand and put them back. Now he was running out of time. In a few hours C shift would be finishing and A shift would be stirring. Common sense dictated he started back now. His stomach roiled then flipped. He needed to action part two with as much speed as he could.

John counted shelves; one hundred and twenty-five, twenty-six. He moved on his eyes flying over the labels. He stopped and went back three steps. This was the place the ship's manifest told him they should be. He looked again and pulled down a box. Taking out several modules he checked the codes. There was no point stealing a replicator module if it was not what he craved. 'Apples, juicy tart green apples,' he double checked, his mouth watering. Yep this was the one. He took the sister module for good luck. Putting the box back he headed for the door.

John looked at the lift and then his wrist strap trying to calculate time how much time he had left. Hesitating he shifted from foot to foot, looking between the lift and the panel. Either was risky at least he knew he would be unseen for most of the way back if went via the passage ways. If he was found in the lift it was over.

Pulling open the panel he stepped inside. Pulling out his multi tool he held the panel in place and began with the middle on the left hand side. His hands were slippery with sweat and when he came to the last catch John fumbled the tool and it dropped to the floor. Thankfully this level was the bottom otherwise it would have fallen two decks. Bending his kness he stretched out his hand. He straightened and tried again. _'Nope not going to work,'_ he told himself. The space was so cramped the now full backpack, was preventing him bending down any further. Shrugging off the pack he bent his knees slightly then used his back to shuffle it upwards until he balanced it on his head.

Keeping his back straight he bent his knees. John felt the bag shift and it fell forward between himself and the panel. Using his hands he pushed it back onto his head. Trying again he stretched downwards gritting his teeth. After a scrabble with his fingers and feet to move it into place he got it within reach. It was with relief that he found the tool in his hand. With care and slow deliberation he fixed each of the final catches. He took a moment to debate if he should try and put the pack back on. There was really only one option, he balanced the bag on his head and began climbing up the ladder.

Much to his relief the next sections were as easy to transverse as the way down. Only one more section and two panels to go... his hand moved to seal the catches…without warning his surroundings appeared to morph. Blinking he was back in the narrow passages he had transversed before the cavern where Craig was killed. Another blink and he was back. John felt his mouth go dry, and he found himself breathing faster and faster, and it felt like his heart was going to burst out his chest.

He forced himself to remain calm. Looking at the tool in his hand then at the panel his jaw began to tremble. How many catches had he fixed? He counted one, two, had he done three? He was sure he had and petrified he hadn't. Steadying his hand he forced himself to move. Four…he hadn't done four he was sure. How many did the panel need to stay in place? _'If there were three catches holding the panel it would hold_,' he heard an inner voice say.

The panel now sealed he looked up and the area morphed again, for a second it was impossible to move. Numb, he came back to himself. All he had to do was to take one step at a time. _'Yes John all you need is one step at a time,'_ he heard the same helpful voice from earlier. John felt a modicum of calm return. Rotating slowly he turned and put his left foot on the first rung, lifting his right hand and pushed himself up.

With the firm voice speaking kindly to him, he made it up the ladder to the final panel. Pressing his ear against the surface he closed his eyes and concentrated. C shift was ending and E deck with the holo-suites would be active. From what he could tell it was empty and began to release the catches. With careful movements he stepped into the corridor.

As the last catch clicked into place John turned. He stood for a moment to confirm he was still alone. John heard the lift door open and he stood unmoving as a crew member passed him without comment. Taking a breath he headed towards the lift.

* * *

Now in his quarters John took off the pack and laid out the items had risked to collect. John picked up the medical wand case and opened it. Lifting it he turned the wand over in his hand. The sense of relief he felt was palpable. At last he could return to the ski slopes and if injured he would heal himself. Next he examined the handheld laser cutter he had stolen. With this he could create a safe place and hide his image holder. Finally two replicator modules.

Using the tools and equipment he had gathered he set up and then plugged in the fruit module he had scavenged.

A new menu in the screen showed a selection of common fruit. Opening the replicator door the brought the apple to his nose. The fragrance was divine. He took a bite, Juice ran down his chin as he delighted in the texture of his reward. He heard a noise behind him, turning his jaw dropped open.

'Craig.' he stuttered almost choking and spitting out pieces of apple. The apple fell from his hand and rolled across the floor

'Ianto help me,' the vision gasped and reached its arms out

John took a step forward and the imaged moved back. He went to speak but the apparition vanished.

* * *

Tosh sat in her the science station on the bridge taking note of the previous day's data from the sensor array. The pattern of numbers flowed down her screen. It was an indulgence she permitted herself every day. Her excuse was that she wanted to evaluate the integrity of the data but the truth was she was enamoured by the sheer volume of discoveries. This mission had proved to be exciting, interesting and as fascinating as she had hoped. The information just kept coming in a never-ending stream.

The time ticked over an hour and she brought herself back to her immediate duty as bridge watch officer. Not that there much to watch. Currently there were just her and two navigators. One was ensuring the ship followed the current set course and monitored the ship's systems. The second navigator was busy inputting the course for the next time period.

Had they been in Home Space the bridge would have been alive with bustle. The ship's brief was all encompassing so they made their way between worlds acting as liaisons between cultures, border watching, rescuing stranded vessels, intervening between cultures and the many trade disputes, escorting diplomatic vessels, and investigating any incident or anomaly.

It left very little time for pure science and research. A set of equations scrolled down, and she stopped the flow for a moment. She felt the thrill of discovery as she realised their significance. It would appear the Nebula had organic compounds seeded within it that were noted as the building blocks of life. A thought came to her and she wondered if this was the answer to how life began. It was already part of the very stuff of planet formation. She allowed herself a moment of thought then allowed the information flow to continue.

The figures changed. She blinked then looked again. She stopped the flow and then went back over the previous lines…gibberish. Sometimes this happened due the sensor array going slightly off alignment. She stood up and went over to the secondary science work station to see if there was any way to recalibrate the information and save it.

Stepping behind the two navigations stations that faced the main viewing screen something caught her eye. It was a half-completed drawing of three cartoon cells. She recognised it as a cartoon. Many of which appeared on every corridor notice board including the one in 'The Hub'. It was part of ship life, general ragging of each other for incidents on board.

'I'm not sure the bridge is the best place for doing that,' Tosh pointed out.

'All systems at optimal,' Lieutenant Tom De 'lacy reported.

'The new course is laid in and verified,' Ensign Fiona Singer added.

Tosh picked up the pad with the half-completed cartoon.

'I thought everyone used pads and stylus these days.' Tosh examined the work.

'Nothing like the feel of a pencil,' the young Ensign said. 'I'm working on another instalment of 'The Ghost',' the young woman added when she saw Tosh's interest.

'And I was adding up the score for the competition,' De 'Lacy spoke up.

'Points… competition?' Tosh queried.

'Where will the ghost of the Diligence be sighted next?' De 'Lacy said in a spooky voice.

'Ghost?' Tosh interrupted.

'It haunts E to H decks due to the sins of his past.' De' Lacy wiggled his fingers at her.

'The six hangman ropes?' Tosh pointed to the six hangman ropes, thinking this was a tad macabre.

'That's today's instalment of 'One Hundred and One Ways to Scare the Ghost Back to Eternal Torment',' Ensign Singer pointed out perkily.

'And the six hangman's ropes?' Tosh asked.

'They represent the six souls the Ghost is responsible for,' Ensign Singer replied.

'That's part of the legend.' De 'Lacy became more animated. 'It refused to follow orders causing six officers to die. One hanging rope is for each. It's also meant to represent The Ghost being hanged six times over…'

'I see,' Tosh said.

'How many drawings are there?' Tosh began to flick her way through the drawing pad. Some were one-off drawings; others were strips in cartoon form like the one she had studied. One cartoon strip caught her attention. The Ghost was being pushed, kicking and screaming, into an air lock. A seemingly comical death followed as it thrashed around gasping for air. It banged on the door begging to be allowed back in while the characters laughed saying 'not over their dead bodies.' She handed back the pad.

'If there is a ghost how can you see him? How can you gain points?' Tosh now asked.

Ensign Singer laughed. 'The ghost lives on deck E and works in the maintenance area H26.' Tosh felt chilled as she came to the realisation they were talking about Lieutenant Jones. Had he seen any of these? They would be hard to miss. As much as she felt unease with his being on board this crossed a line beyond the normal friendly on-ship banter.

'And points?' Tosh now asked.

'There are points for where he's seen. If you see him in a corridor between the maintenance deck and his quarters that just five points. However seeing him in the Hub is fifteen. If you say something provocative...'

Singer snorted, 'provocative,' then laughed.

De 'Lacy continued, 'or something snarky within hearing of another person that's another five points. If you do this any place there are more than four people, say anywhere on the entertainment deck, that gets you twenty points.'

'Can I see?' Tosh was handed the list of people and points.

'As you can see we have several people in a close run for first.' De 'Lacy pointed to the names at the top of the sheet and saw the leader had 2005 points.

'And extra points,' Tosh pointed out the bonus section.

'That's the holy grail of points. If you can get him to reply back it's one hundred points.'

'A hundred points?' Tosh reflected back.

'People have really tried to get a response but he just walks away,' Ensign Singer said with a sigh.

'Adam Smith and Gray Brooke work with him so they have an unfair advantage but even they haven't managed to get a reaction,' De 'Lacy added.

'I see you both have a high score,' Tosh told them.

'Tom is legend. He once managed to make the Ghost go bright red in the face and look like he was going to say something.' Ensign Singer slumped in disappointment. 'But he just pushed past him and said nothing.'

De 'Lacy brought his thumb and forefinger together. 'I was this close.'

'Do you want me to add your name?' Ensign Singer asked.

Tosh looked down the list of names that made up the vast majority of the A and B shifts. It didn't gave her any comfort none of the command crew were listed.

'I don't think so.' She handed it back

'We have months left, you could still catch up,' De 'Lacy told her. 'You never know you might be the one to crack the bonus.'

Tosh shook her head. 'Can I have a copy of the cartoons?' Thinking her first port of call when she finished her duty was Crew Resources.

Ensign Singer smiled, 'Sure. You should ask Gray Brooke. He has a complete copy of each one.'

Tosh looked at the pair of them with distaste, wondering if she should have taken more notice of what was going on. She had been so busy, she knew Jones had isolated himself and she had spoken to Suzie about it. Reassurances had been received that Susie and Commander Harkness were well aware of the situation but that Jones had refused all and any help. Even Owen had tried, but this… the bridge filled with blinding light.

Instinctively Tosh moved her hands to protect her eyes. The two other crew members cried out in pain as the intensity of light blinded them.

Seconds passed as the main screen filters cut in but even that was not enough. Tosh fumbled forward almost tripping up the floor to where her work station was. Moving her fingers over the instrument panel she toggled the main shielding to come down.

Tosh blinked, as spots danced before her eyes, tried to focus on her station panel. Her fingers flew over the screen almost instinctively.

Just as he got to finished her command every alarm on the bridge went off simultaneously, filling the bridge with a deafening cacophony of sound

Over the top the computer began to boom out. -Warning collision imminent 8, 7654321 parsecs - Warning ship about to reach maximum speed - Warning, Particulate matter on hull- Warning- power loss, main sensors failure - Warning, Solar Flare recommend maximum shielding- Warning collision imminent - Warning outside temperature passing hull failsafe – Warning maximum tolerance…

'Have we hit something?' Lieutenant De 'lacy shouted out as he tried to make sense of his instrumentation. If he read them correctly they had had a collision, yet other readings were telling him the ship was moving beyond its safe operative level.

'We can't have. We are still traveling at sub-light factor two,' Ensign Singer barked back. 'That's what we were before the flash of light. I haven't input any other instructions.'

'My instruments read we are a dead stop,' De' Lacy called out. 'Now we are light speed factor fourteen. That's impossible,' he added incredulously. De 'Lacy looked down as his speed instruments again. As he watched they wildly changed through different speed factors.

'Captain and Command staff to the bridge,' Tosh commanded.

* * *

Alex Hopkins and Commander Harkness could hear the screeching of warnings as the lift approached the bridge.

'Turn all warnings off,' Alex Hopkins shouted five seconds after he stepped through the doors.

After a quick scramble the bridge went silent.

'Are we still moving or are we at a complete stop?' Alex asked.

'According to the instruments, both,' Tosh reported.

'Both?' Commander Harkness said moving quickly to his own station.

'What happened?' Alex checked.

'There was an intense flare of light, the filter screens came down, and then the hull sealed the viewer. Then every warning went off,' Tosh explained. The lift door open and Andy Davidson, the ship's Engineer, joined them and moved to his station.

'Andy, run a level one diagnostic.' Alex commanded.

'On it.' Andy's fingers began punching in instructions.

Captain Hopkins walked over to the navigation console. 'Ensign Signer, show me where we were before this happened.'

A 3D holographic ball appeared over a floor device in front of the navigation stations. Within it a tiny blip representing the ship blinked.

'Enlarge,' Hopkins ordered. The forward array had mapped this quadrant a few days ago. From what they could tell it was just another area of the Nebula. In fact it was atypical, a few energy ripples, but nothing they hadn't encountered already during the mission.

'Andy, ignoring the outside sensors what is the current drive setting?' Hopkins called out.

'Drive is showing we are at sub-light factor two heading 150 degrees lateral,' Andy replied not looking up from his instruments.

Hopkins turned to Tosh. 'Were there any spatial anomalies noted before this happened? My understanding was this part of the nebula was not especially dramatic.'

'No,' Tosh replied. 'This part of the Nebula was comparable with others.'

'Bring the ship to a full stop,' Hopkins commanded.

'Full stop aye,' Hopkins heard Andy call out.

'Ship at full stop,' De' Lacy reported a few moments later.

As the ship drifted to a full stop, unnoticed on the screen just behind Tosh, the ship's power availability monitor moved. It moved downward then recovered for a fraction of a second then settled, before registering another infinitesimal amount of power loss.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

* * *

'How is the crew holding up?' Alex turned to Susie as they seated themselves around the main boardroom table. The last four days had been frantic; this was the first time they had managed to sit down together. Andy and Tosh were to join them hopefully with some answers to the puzzle they found themselves trapped in.

'There is concern but complete confidence in our own ability to sort this out,' Susie replied warmly.

Jack smiled. 'If I was to be honest most of the specialists on board are relishing the challenge. It's a welcome break after some of the more monotonous aspects of data gathering. There is tangible excitement about being part of discovering as yet un-named anomaly.'

The door opened. 'Sorry we're late.' Tosh entered the room with Andy. 'But we wanted to make sure absolutely sure before we reported back.'

'That sounds serious,' Susie joked.

'It is,' Andy corrected her.

'Explain,' Hopkins interrupted the exchange.

'As you know Andy and I along with the engineering and the science teams have completed a meta-analysis of all the ship's system and the data we have;' Tosh told them. 'The problem is we have no point of reference so it's impossible to tell if the ship is moving or not'' Tosh indicated to Andy who began to speak.

'As you are aware we have ruled out any possible onboard failure. Despite what the instruments are telling us they are not malfunctioning. Is it not a computer failure, one of the onboard specialist teams have gone through the computer code one line at a time. So far there no indication that the computer programmes are faulty. Several engineering staff have done multiple scans from outside the ship. Their instruments showed the same wild variances as our external sensors are telling us and there are no stars we can see visually due to the brightness and none we can pick up with any of our instruments, no x-rays or any other bands of energy. Before you ask the light has no discernible source.'

'There is something else,' Tosh now took over. 'As you know two hours ago we sent out a shuttle. We wanted to see if we could follow it out however although it appeared to be moving away from us it also moved towards us.'

'How can something move away and towards us?' Owen asked.

'Run that by me again?' Susie spoke up.

Tosh placed a small flat round holo-projector the size of a small plate onto the table and turned it on. A hollow transparent sphere appeared in the centre was the ship. 'For the purposes of this demonstration I have made the area of space we are in as round, however it could be any shape and or size.'

'Nice touch Tosh, but what does this have to do with the shuttle moving away and towards us?' Owen asked.

'That's a good question,' Tosh replied.

'So if we go fast enough we will catch up with ourselves.' Owen creased his forehead in concentration.

Tosh shook her head. 'Yes and No.'

'This is convoluted,' Owen pointed out.

Tosh continued, 'those on the shuttle saw themselves moving away and themselves coming up behind.'

'Moving away and coming up from behind,' Jack double checked.

'Were they moving at all?' Alex asked.

'We isolated the instruments on the shuttle and they indicated the shuttle moved, but from our visual observation from the ship it didn't,' Andy added.

'What?' Susie burst out.

Sounds like a hamster wheel,' Owen spoke up.

'Hamster wheel?' Jack checked.

'I had one as a pet. The hamster wheel moves the wheel around itself' It's the wheel moving not the hamster,' Owen told them. 'Yes as hard as it might to believe I have kept pets,' Owen told their bemused faces. 'What my question is the cage we are in moving.'

Tosh adjusted the holo-projector and a wilder field appeared; now the sphere with the ship began to move. 'Currently we have no way to gauge. The fold may also be moving or not.'

'So potentially this could be taking up anywhere,' Susie pointed out.

Tosh nodded. 'We have no way to tell. We could be, but then again we could not.'

'As interesting as this speculation is has your analysis given any indication to how we found ourselves here?' Alex asked.

'If we did it might indicate how we can get out,' Andy reasoned.

Tosh shook her head. 'It could be any number of things. A fold in space, so we could have punched our way in, slipped in, or it could be that the energy from the ship caused a fissure to form; it could be dimensional where we have slipped into another universe. The possibilities are numerous.'

'If we found our way in there must be a way out,' Jack pointed out. 'If we could duplicate exactly the sequence of events could we then reverse the action?'

'The problem is there are thousands of variables. We are looking at a macro explanation when it could be micro. A micro fluctuation caused by any number of variances so tiny we may never find out what the cause was.' Tosh let out a sigh. 'I 'm not explaining this very well.'

Andy leaned forward and turned off the holo-projection. 'It would be like trying to find out the cause of a hurricane by backtracking it to find it was caused by a butterfly that beat its wings for an extra two seconds leading to a series of events that if any number had been absent or present the hurricane would never have happened.' Andy explained.

Alex interrupted. 'Right now I think we should concentrate on macro explanations. I agree trying to reproduce the same parameters just before we became trapped should be our starting point.' He looked around the table. 'Right now we are comfortable and in no danger,'' Alex pointed out.

Tosh shook her head.

'There's more. It's related but we are not sure how.' Andy now stood and turned on the main info screen. 'We are showing a tiny drop in power availability.'

'Explain,' Jack said

'It's a trend I've noticed over the past four days. I only noticed it because it's passed the normal energy availability variation threshold. As you are aware no engine or power system is one hundred percent efficient. The ship has the capacity to operate the central core at about ninety-one percent efficiency. The ship's basic operating functions uses around seventy percent give or take a few percentages points every day. Another 10% has been used by the various specialties.' He placed up a series of graphs on the main viewer.

Andy pointed to the first graph. 'This is the normal pattern. We use power; the system responds and produces as much power as required. We monitor this closely and as you know this is why we have split the specialist groups into three so that the power system is not overtaxed.' He placed the next set of graphs under the first and high-lighted the significant portions of graphs.

'Is that indicating what I think it is?' Jack spoke out.

'I checked and double checked.'

'So you are saying that the amount of power we use each day hasn't changed but the amount of power the system can produce has dropped?' Alex checked his understanding.

Andy nodded. 'Every hour there is a definite progression downward.'

'Is the core affected? Is it producing less power?' Owen asked.

'No,' Andy replied. 'The core is at maximum efficiency. In fact when I found this out, the first thing I did was to get the engineering crew to check and recalibrate the entire core.'

'Where is the power going?' Alex asked.

'Our only explanation is that the somehow the pocket we find ourselves is affecting our power systems in a way we don't understand, cause unknown,' Tosh told him.

'Our biggest problem is all of our instruments are useless, nothing makes sense this has no logic to it,' Andy pointed out.

'Maybe that's clue,' Owen suggested.

'A clue to what?' Andy replied.

'Exactly,' Tosh said.

'This could even be organic,' Andy suggested. 'We had just travelled through an area of the nebula rich in organic compounds.'

'You mean there is something organic eating the ship's power availability.'

'I just don't think we can disregard any possibility,' Andy replied

'How long?' Owen asked and every face now turned towards him. 'How long before we reach the point of no return and suffocate?'

'From our current rate of loss we have five, maybe six, weeks. However I have no way to predict if the loss will accelerate or recover,' Andy told them.

'But we have backups,' Susie pointed out. 'Secondary systems. Jack told me once that if we really needed we could use one of the shuttle engines to provide energy to the backup systems.'

Andy shook his head. 'Don't you think we've thought of that? The shuttle engines are driven by the same type of core power systems as the main shops core. They have also shown a drop in power availability. Whatever this is it's effecting every power system, secondary or not.'

'We are heading for a complete catastrophic shutdown of all ships systems,' Tosh reiterated to their shocked faces.

'Very well,' Alex said as they recovered from the news. 'First step we institute an immediate power preservation protocol. Several areas of the ship are under maintenance, I suggest we start there''

'Already done,' Andy told him.

'Start reducing power down to the bare minimum priority: life support and investigation. We do have one set of figures from the sensors let's try and see if we can create the same parameters and create some predictive models and see if we reverse our way out. Andy ensure we have enough power available to run one holo-suite.' Alex saw fear on their faces.

'As frightening as this scenario may be I have every confidence in our combined abilities to come up with a solution. In a sense we are blessed with some of the finest specialists in their respective fields aboard, and I have every faith in you as my crew we will come out of this with a great tale to tell.'

'Aye Sir,' he heard in reply as the meeting broke up.

* * *

_Squeezing through the narrow __passageway__ John found himself in a large cavern. Part of the roof had fallen in and it was dripping with water. Tish and Craig were moving towards what looked like a rock formation flowing down the wall__;__ or it could be living. It was hard to tell __because__ the edges were blurred. It was __a __growth John decided as he moved closer. He felt the ground under him go from solid rock to something wet and spongy. Looking down John saw he was standing on something the same colour and texture to the wall and a milky substance was oozing out._

_'Anyone for a fry up__?__' Tish called back._

_'Are you saying this is fungal__?__ Because I concur__,'__ John said reading his scanner._

_'My readings are telling me they are sentient, see__?'__ Craig moved to show her the readings on his small handheld._

_'Sentient fungus, that's new__,__' Tish snorted._

_'Let me see if I can communicate__.__' Craig worked his handheld._

_'Craig it's a mushroom__!__' Tish laughed._

_A sense of unease began to grow as John looked around. A wet sound caused him to look towards the large formation. In an instant the creature morphed__,__ covering Craig. John's mind filled with what felt like thousands of hot needles and he clutched his head. It felt like flecks of hot metal burying themselves into his eyes and found he was blinded with light from his own mind. Using some instinct he didn't realise he had John pushed the pain back towards the creatures. He heard the creature make an unholy screech and the sensations ended as sharply as they had begun. John opened his eyes to find he was on his knees. _

_Now John felt the sensation of thick liquid flowing over him__,__ which began to sear and burn and he tried to brush it off wildly. Craig screamed in his mind for help as white agony consumed him. John took a step forward and pulled Tish who was still affected behind him as the second creature began to morph. John tried to move but he was stuck__. G__lancing down he realised his shoes were encased. Shedding his shoes he pulled Tish with him until they __reached__ bare rock._

_Now __that__ Tish was safe he turned and forced his legs forward, and ran towards Craig but no matter how fast he ran he couldn't get any closer. He could feel Craig dying in __his__ head, his entire body was on fire as each nerve ending seared__. H__e looked across at where Craig had been but all he could see was a man sized mound that writhed in time with the screams in his mind._

John woke screaming. The numbers of the clock winked; he groaned he had barely slept an hour.

The nightmare was all too familiar. It was the same one he had suffered on the _Solaris_ after Craig's death. Apparently the creatures were some kind of empathic mimics and the event had become embedded into his subconscious. The medical officer has damped its effect with a compound that blocked empathic ability. It must have failed or run out because now the nightmare had returned with a vengeance. John recognised it had most likely been triggered by his crawl through the narrow passageways of the ship. Their cramped nature was an echo of his crawl through the narrow twisted passages to reach the cavern Craig was lost in. Now he was haunted with nightmares and Craig. He could feel his presence yet when he looked up there was nothing. Other times he could see Craig clearly at the end of corridors. Yet no matter how fast he ran towards him he never seemed to get any closer.

With effort John pulled himself out of bed. Every muscle ached with fatigue and he headed towards the shower.

Washing off the sweat a thought came to him. _'Maybe he was not tired enough_. _Just maybe __he __needed to get himself so tired he would just fall into a dreamless sleep.'_ Drying himself he knew just the thing: marathon cross country power skiing. How Liselle did it he would never know. He had joined her once and ended up having to bail out after five kilometres and she had gone on to complete twenty.

John looked at the replicator. He should eat if he was going to push himself but he just couldn't get anything down. He could open his mouth and chew but swallowing was a whole different ball game. It was like the food got stuck in the top of his throat, if he tried to force it down he just gagged.

_'Coffee, hot, black'_ he punched in. Taking the cup he used it to warm his hands and a question popped into his head. _'Why did fatigue__ make__ you feel cold?_ _Exercise that will warm you up__,__'_ he heard his brain tell him.

* * *

One look at the delight on Lieutenant Kasseys' face and John knew that the day was not going to be a good one. 'Jones you are to report directly to Commander Harkness.'

_'So what was it this to be this time more punishment?'_ John thought. He was already on punishment duty for failing to complete his quota from the last rotation. What were they going to do, make him work around the clock? The truth was he had slowed down and he knew the cause; he was exhausted and Craig's presence kept distracting him.

Aside from ghostly visitors a good meal and some sleep would help but both were impossible. Even exhausting himself to collapse was not helping. John tried to recall how many modules he had completed yesterday. More than one, less than a hundred his mind decided upon. 'Not_ enough to please his masters even if __he __had completed a thousand__,_' he agreed to himself

Looking up he found himself in front of Commander Harkness's door. He wondered how he had gotten there because he couldn't recall a single step. Pressing on the door chime he alerted Harkness to his presence.

Hearing the door chime Jack tried to focus the emotions he had been fighting since Paul Kassey had given him his report. He was beyond anger. The man was impossible. When all this began he thought and so did Susie that giving John a chance he would turn out to be a first rate officer. Yes it was all for nothing, he had fought them at every turn. Jones had refused every approach and offer of friendship. Susie had made appointments for him with her but he never turned up. Tried to buddy him up with other members of the crew. Even Owen had tried. The last attempt had really been the last. Susie had told him that after months of pulling her hair out she had spoken to him about maybe offering to share some of his skiing skills with some of the other crew members. John had told her in no uncertain terms exactly what he felt about the crew. It was very unpleasant and nasty. No one could say they hadn't tried. The good thing was he now kept himself to himself.

_When had he last seen the man? _Jack asked himself. A recollection came to him. Other than the dressing downs he had given the man, the last time he had seen him outside this office was the time when Jones had tried to impress them all about some disgusting alien concoction during dinner. Jack recalled with some pleasure he had made a comment, caught out. Jones had disappeared, ashamed he had been called out for the braggart he was

And now this. With the crew struggling with a major crisis the man had decided he would demonstrate just how much held them in contempt. Jack glanced across at the report on his desk. Kassey had discovered that a large number of modules had failed their certification. When he checked the records they were all completed by Jones.

It wasn't incompetence. Kassey reported that the first few he checked were fine and had given the man some leeway. Big mistake. Jones had sat there for weeks, months and deliberately with forethought of malice destroyed weeks' of work. It was nothing short of sabotage and if Jack had his way he would bring him up on charges. Susie as always had brought him back from the brink by suggesting that it would be better to confront him then find a punishment detail. Jack smiled. He had the perfect answer.

'Enter,' Commander Harkness called out.

Standing silent John watched as Harkness sat turning over pages of a report, shaking his head in disgust.

'Your supervising officer Lieutenant Kassey has reported that he's had to reassign every module you've worked on to someone else to check and correct.'

'_Was this incompetence or sabotage?'_ John thought to himself and his mind began an internal debate.

'Even forcing you to complete your quota has failed. You have fallen further behind and now this.' Jack picked up then threw the report onto the table. 'Have you any comprehension of how much work you have caused the other members of your team? Not only do they have to complete their own work they now have to go back and check everything you've done.'

John remained silent focusing on a spot on the wall just over Command Harkness's shoulder where Craig had appeared and was looking at him.

'Nothing to say?' Jack demanded.

John brought his attention back. 'Sorry Sir.'

'Sorry? That's all you got to say? Sorry? Weeks, months of work ruined and you're sorry.'

'Weeks of work, yes sir, got is sir, all need to be checked, the modules that is.' John paused for a moment and looked over Jack's shoulder again. Jack turned not sure what Jones was looking at.

'Is it incompetence or sabotage?' John suddenly asked bringing his attention back to the conversation.

'I beg your pardon?' Jack said confused.

'I'm confused.'

'Confused?' Jack repeated.

'Is my court martial going to be about my incompetence or are you going to charge me with sabotage? Because If I had a choice I would prefer sabotage,' John told him honestly.

'Sabotage?'

'Incompetence requires a level of ineptitude, stupidity, and suggests I'm an idiot. If I'm going to be court martialled, sabotage is more elegant than incompetence, it suggests that I wasn't incompetent but acted deliberately. If I acted deliberately then I can't be an idiot. Out of all this I would hate for the record to show I was just stupid, insulting really,' Jones explained.

Commander Harkness narrowed his eyes then took a breath, staggered by the man's arrogance. 'So you want a court martial? Get me to enact the Basilisk Executive Privilege?'

'That does seem where we're going with this,' John found himself replying.

'So you get to spend time in your cabin while everyone works there arses off?'

'I would have thought the brig would be more appropriate unless spacing is on the agenda,' John started to say but Commander Harkness raised his hands then sat back and tried to control his anger and intense loathing of the man.

'All this means nothing to you? The crew, our mission, it's all just a game for you to play. Once you get back, all this will be some nightmare you can forget or justify to that wonderful family of yours about how much you were victimised.'

'If you say so sir.'

Jack glared at him then reached down and handed him a work tablet. If Jones thought goading him would get him assigned to quarters he was in for a shock.

'Collect your tools from maintenance, I'm re-assigning you. Report to Commander Tarrant; he is expecting you on corridor eleven, lower deck I.'

'Yes Sir.'

Jack sat back and took stock of the man. Jones was unflinching Harkness noted and curled his lips in disgust

'Dismissed.'

Jones turned on his heel and left.

* * *

'Take this.' Commander Tarrant handed John a scanner.

John took the scanner and looked up at the opening to the secondary hull in the wall above his head.

'Have you been between hulls before?' Tarrant asked.

John found it impossible to reply because his entire being had become focused on the opening.

'We're currently experiencing a power loss. We need to calculate if there is an anomalous cause between hulls.'

Closing his eyes Ianto fought to concentrate. 'Wouldn't a bi-lateral reduction scan give the same information?'

'Expert are you now?' The man snapped, recalling Harkness' instructions to stop any rebellion immediately. 'Commander Harkness wants to double check the results, by hand.'

Jones looked at the small space then at the scanner he held. He felt the room swirl and he looked at the dark space beyond the opening at the top of the ladder.

'Are you refusing a direct order, Jones?'

Closing his eyes John fought the sensation that the walls were closing in. As he re-opened them he saw his reality hadn't changed. He was expected to crawl in there and check the hull integrity by hand.

Tarrant observed the man before him turn a paler shade of white.

'If you have an issue with small spaces Jones, I can talk to Commander Harkness.'

Jones noted the man seemed to be enjoying his discomfort. 'No,' John said trying to keep the tremor of his voice. 'I just need a moment.'

'Not going to accept that, that get up there,' Tarrant ordered

John viewed the ladder and for a split second saw a shadow form into the shape of a hangman's noose. He shook his head and the image disappeared.

'Move,' Tarrant shouted and with leaden arms John climbed up.

* * *

Tosh raced down the corridor. She was going to be late. It was a birthday and she loved birthdays. All she needed to was to pick up the present she had wrapped up and left in her quarters. She was so grateful she had made her choice and replicated it before the current power shortage. At least Kristy would have one gift.

She heard the sound of someone panting, trying to their breath. Following the curve of the corridor she saw a man bent over, his hands on his knees. He looked like he had run a marathon which explained why she had heard running.

As she got closer she saw it was Jones. She quickened her step to pass him by. As she did the look on his face made her pause.

'Are you okay?' she asked.

John looked up at her in shock. Was this real? Was someone was talking to him?

'Are you okay?' she repeated.

John caught his breath. 'Why does everyone on this ship hate me so much? I am not my father's son, I am not my family. I fought my whole life to be seen as myself.' John asked not sure if this was a real conversation.

'It's not that,' Tosh took moment trying to find a way to explain. 'We are all out of sorts with you because of what happened'.'

'What did I do?' John used the wall to brace himself.

'People died and were hurt, good people,' she said quietly.

'I tried to save them. I tried but they were so strong, so fast,' Jones explained inadequately.

'The crew are angry because you never faced the consequences of what you did and you got a promotion,' Tosh added a little more sternly.

_'She was right__,__'_ John thought. He had never faced the consequences and after Craig's death he had had become acting First Officer.

'Thank you.' John said as she moved away.

'Thank me?' She turned back towards him, confused.

'For telling me the truth and being kind.'

'You're welcome I think,' she said and Jones now took off running in the opposite direction glancing over his shoulder as if the very hounds of hell were after him.


	6. Chapter 6

Six – Discovery.

* * *

'I understand the problem,' Commander Harkness said as he and Chief Engineer Andy Davidson approached the main the holo-suite on Deck E. 'We are trapped and every day we lose a percentage of energy and now we have passed the divide.'

'Tosh has done a diagnostic…several. She's set up a programme to monitor every amp of power we use yet somehow we can't get the figures to match. Output versus use; it just doesn't make sense,' Andy pointed out.

'It is possible that the missing power is a clue to what is going on,' Jack pointed out as they neared the holo-suite door.

'Well here's hoping,' Andy added. 'I set the up the simulation with a new set of parameters last night combined with the data of every sensor we have if it makes sense or not. I 'm hoping we walk in this morning and we have a simulation of the trap.'

'If we open this door and find a giant spider we are going to have to mix up the biggest batch of insect killer known to man,' Jack joked.

Andy keyed in his ID. Nothing happened. Trying again the doors remained firmly shut.

Opening a panel he now keyed in a long string of numbers.

'Problem?' Jack asked at the growing look of alarm on their Andy's face.

'The programme, all the figures, the model, all our work from the past ten days…it's gone,' Andy said, panicked.

'Let me try,' Jack said. Andy moved aside and Jack took his place.

Jack checked. Andy was right; ten days of work was gone. 'Computer, where is 'Spider's Web Matrix' variation three?' Jack asked the computer.

'Programme Spider's Web Matrix variation three has been deleted,' they heard the calm voice of the computer reply.

'Was there a glitch or an error of some kind?' Jack said, groaning at the thought of all the work they had lost.

'Negative. Programme was deleted to run Cresta programme.'

'What hell is that?' Jack demanded.

'Cresta Run extreme ski programme modelled on competitive ski course on Xeon 64 responsible for the deaths of one hundred and three athletes over seventy two years.'

'Cresta what?' Harkness spluttered.

'But I locked the programme down, Jack. There are only two people who have that level of authority: you and me.' Andy looked at Jack, bewildered.

'It wasn't me,' Jack burst out.

'What are you suggesting?' Andy retorted indignantly.

'Of course not. Computer, who deleted the programme?' Jack asked.

'Third Lieutenant John Jones, override protocol 010101.' Andy watched as Jack went puce red then appeared to explode.

'Alex said I couldn't space the little creep…Well Mr Jones,' Jack started to delete the current programme with glee, 'you are busted.'

'Computer, open the door,' Jack commanded after several seconds passed and the door remained closed.

'Commander Jack Harkness does not have the level of authority required to override control.'

Spluttering Jack clenched his fists and shouted towards the computer, 'Under whose authority?'

'Third Lieutenant John Jones override protocol 010102,' the computer intoned.

'What the hell is protocol 0111 whatever?' Jack spat out.

'Commander Jack Harkness does not have the level of authority to request that information under protocol 010103.'

Jack pressed the communication button on the door. 'Jones, you get yourself out here now or I will ensure you will never see daylight again. If it's court martial you want I'll push you out of the airlock myself…'

'Jack!' Andy spun Jack around, astonished at the man's loss of self-control. 'Computer, do I have the authority to override the controls?' Andy asked, his hand on Jack's chest.

'Negative.'

'More protocols!' Jack snapped

'Simulation can only be terminated by successful completion of run or if requested...'

'Well I'm requesting it be terminated right now,' Andy interrupted.

'By Third Lieutenant John Jones,' the computer voice completed its sentence.

Andy dropped his hand now that Jack had calmed down. 'If we can't terminate the programme then can the door be opened?'

The door slid open. Freezing air began to flow over them. Jack went to step forward when the computer voice began to boom along with a klaxon.

''Warning: safety protocols disabled.'

'Warning: simulation risk factor set to maximum.'

'Warning: weather variation set to extreme.'

'Difficulty of run set to maximum.'

'Injury Alert System disabled.'

Together they looked down a steep slope. Trees lined one side with large boulders interspersed with what looked like ski course markers bent over in the steady wind.

'How long until he completes the run?' Jack asked, a little more subdued.

'Unknown. Third Lieutenant John Jones has not moved from his present location since three fifty nine am.'

'That's over two hours,' Andy pointed out and they both looked at their wrist communicators.

'Yeah, give or take a minute,' Jack agreed.

'Computer, how close can this entrance get to Jones?' Andy shivered.

The simulation blurred and within moments the scene reformed. They looked around and saw they were now on a boulder-strewn ledge at the bottom of an almost vertical drop. Looking up, a mountain towered above them.

'How close is he?' Andy asked his teeth chattering.

'Three meters to the right,' the computer replied.

Andy looked to his right, squinting his eyes. Looking around it was difficult to make out anything because the ledge was bathed in fog complete with the odd passing snow flurry.

'There.' Andy pointed to a boulder.

His hands across his chest to protect himself from the cold Jack followed the direction of Andy's pointed hand. He shook his head; whatever Andy could see was invisible to him.

'Is there any play back we can see?' Andy questioned, pulling back into the corridor.

Less than a second passed and the screen filled with the images.

'Can we see what happened just before he stopped moving?' Jack asked. They stood back and the images changed and he heard Andy gasp.

Jack pressed his wrist communicator. 'Owen, we need a critical accident team at holo-suite A- Deck E we have a medical emergency.'

* * *

'Don't blame yourself,' Susie said, holding Jack in hug. Jack had come to her cabin for a bit of support. He needed to calm himself before they headed up to the command meeting Alex had called.

'I should have known. This is a man who thrives on disobedience. Look what I've had to deal with deliberate sabotage. It was like his every action screamed you can't force me to do anything.'

'No-one could have seen this coming.' Susie held Jack close.

'Now he's in sick bay. He's going to play the victim card.'

'We all know what you've had to deal with, Jack. No one is going to fault you for your effort. What more could you have done?''

Jack's wrist communicator sounded but they took a moment more to comfort each other before they departed for the update meeting.

'What would I do without you?' he said and they pulled apart.

'Well you couldn't have done anything on your own.'

'You know me so well.' Jack squeezed her hand. Susie tried to stifle the look of glory on her face as the door opened.

* * *

Entering the boardroom, Susie and Jack found their places just as Captain Alex Hopkins arrived.

'Doctor Harper has sent his apologies; we are to start without him. He will be here with an update a soon as he can.' Alex nodded at Andy. 'I think we should to start with what happened this morning.'

Andy went over what happened with Jack filling in the details.

'Every safety protocol was disabled. We tried to get the door as close as possible. His actions risked the team who went in for him. Not only that, he was using the holo-suites, god knows how. And considering our current energy crisis he doesn't just get to walk away this time. He has to face up to this. This time it's not six lives it's everyone on this ship. Reckless endangerment,' Jack said vehemently. Susie put her hand on his arm for support and he laid his hand over hers.

'Considering his injuries,' Alex interjected, 'this is a discussion that can be left until and if he recovers.'

'You are all here, good.' Owen burst in, carrying several info sheets.

'I can't stay long but we have a major issue.' He threw up an image of John Jones on the main screen. 'This is not John Jones.'

A collective gasp went around the room. 'What!' Jack sat bolt upright.

'Are you deaf? This is not John Jones.'

'Who the hell has been on board all this time then?' Andy asked, reeling.

'That is a good question,' Owen told them, staring at each of them in turn.

'Are you sure?' Jack asked still struggling with the information.

'Of course I'm bloody sure!' Owen thundered at him. 'When each and every one of us joined Space Command we went through a whole series of medical evaluations. Your entire profile was noted: blood type, tissue types, DNA, RNA, genetic markers. Aside from being bloody useful you were also tested to see if you could tolerate a number of compounds that could save your life if severely injured. All of them extend the golden hour for up to a day. If you administer the wrong compound…' He took a breath and pointed at the screen. 'I know this is not John Jones because the Jones I have in my records does not react to

'Adrosetialphadrine' and this man does.'

'Is he dead?' Susie asked.

'No, but not for the want of trying. I bloody near killed him,' Owen told them, distressed. 'I've given him the counter preparation and he hasn't gone into further shock. I've set every medical personnel I can spare to start doing a complete work up on his real profile.'

The screen now filled with two diagrams. 'This is what we have so far.' Owen pointed to the information on the right. 'This is the John Jones from the records from his file.' Owen now indicated the left image. 'This is the man in my sick bay.'

'But this is absurd,' Susie spoke up. 'Are you saying that he's a stowaway pretending to be John Jones?'

'No I don't think we are going to get off that lightly,' Owen told her.

'How many John Joneses are there?' Tosh asked quietly. Jack looked towards her with a look of growing realisation on his face. 'In Space Command how many John Joneses are there?' she repeated

'No, this is not possible,' Jack said. 'I know his face; I followed the tribunal. A colleague Bob Major was killed during the Pasadena incident.' He moved to the keyboard in front of the screen, moving Owen aside and keying a picture up. It was the John Jones they knew. Jack turned in triumph. 'It says John Jones, son of Ambassador Jones of the Delgado delegation.'

'His records, all of them, stated this was John Jones. I assure you the checks and balances we perform guarantee we have the right records,' Susie argued, trying to create a debate.

'Look, we don't have any time for debating the how's, why's and what,' Owen interrupted. 'This man has a severed spine. I can grow a graft. The spinal cord will then reform around the graft. We only have one chance to get this right but we are running out of time. A graft this size will need twenty-four hours to grow, to be transplanted in thirty six, which means we have twelve hours to complete his entire profile.'

'So what's the problem?' Andy asked, confused.

'To stop his body rejecting the graft it has to be an exact tissue match. It matters what medium we use to grow it in. Get the wrong one and we might as well not bother.'

He saw a look of confusion pass between them.

'What is it about 'exact match' you don't understand? I can't figure out all of John's core medical profile in time. It will take a week or more.' He looked at them, disgusted. 'Or are you saying we should risk him not being able to feel from the middle of his chest down from this point on? I can't rely on the information in his files; it's corrupted.' Owen placed a small diamond type crystal embedded in a block of clear substance on the table. 'When we entered the service, all of us were issued with one of these. Most of you forgot this because you had yours embedded. It's a memory crystal with all your medical profile on it. And before you ask John's is not on his body. We've looked. He must have one. It's a requirement to carry one for your own records either on your person or in your quarters.'

Alex now took command. 'Jack, head down to Jones's quarters. You had better take Tosh with you in case you are locked out. Susie, several other crew members came on board around the same time. I need you to go through the crew files and see if there are any other issues. Andy, keep working on the issues with our trap. I want us to convene back here in three hours. People, let's get busy.' Alex stood. Approaching the door he found Susie in front of him.

'I know Tosh is great but under these circumstances I may be a better person. Jack is pretty shocked. Let me take her place…'

Alex held up his hand. 'Jones is under Commander Harkness's command. It is appropriate he investigate this. If what Owen says is correct then we need to start thinking about how all this went down. You and Jack are in a relationship; collusion…' he pointed out.

'Of course; just trying to be of use,' Susie said, smiling sweetly.

'I want that report in three hours,' Alex reminded her.

A thunderous look grew on Susie's face she watched his retreating back.

* * *

Tosh glanced at Jack as they reached the lift. The revelation appeared to have drained all of Jack's normal bounce out of him.

'Are you okay?' she asked gently.

'What if this is some trick?' Jack asked.

'How can this be a trick?'

'To gain sympathy.'

'Jack, are you telling me you think he set this up somehow?'

Jack nodded weakly.

'Are you suggesting he critically injured himself on the holo-suite as some kind of game?'

'No. Yes. I don't know what I think.'

'Or is it that maybe you just don't want to face the truth?'

Tosh remained silent as they travelled between floors.

'I guess I need more proof,' Jack said.

'More proof?' Tosh rounded on him as they stepped into the corridor. 'John may never walk again. This is not some game he is playing. We have to face the fact we had the wrong person from the moment he stepped on board.'

'Yesterday he stood before me in all his arrogant glory. He just didn't seem to care he had just caused hundreds of hours work for those in his team,' Jack said.

'I saw him yesterday too. He didn't look arrogant. He looked exhausted, frail even.'

'Well we will soon find out,' Jack said stubbornly. Tosh used her override and John's door opened.

Tosh stood, taking a look around. Jack joined her and they stood in silence at the austerity of the room. In all his imaginings Jack figured that the room would be filled with all the flamboyant items of luxury he figured John had brought with him.

Systematically they began to search. The bathroom yielded wash gear and a towel. Like everything else they found it was Space Command issue.

''Jack, he has nothing.' Tosh put voice to Jack's thoughts. 'He doesn't even have a framed image and everyone has framed images of loved ones.'

She continued to go through the small cupboard next to the bathroom. Pushing aside the hanging uniforms she spied something in the back. She pulled it out. It was a common travel pack and she turned it upside down, shook it out then turned it over in her hands. Something caught her attention. It was a badge or insignia of some kind.

'Jack, isn't this a Deep Space Exploration insignia?' She handed him the bag

Jack took a careful look. 'Yes I think it is.'

Tosh now sat down by the computer and started running her hands under the desk, then she pulled the screen forward. There was nothing. Jack pulled up a chair beside her.

'Maybe,' Tosh said to herself. 'I know Owen told us many Space Command crew have the crystal embedded but I know some who keep a digital copy.'

Tosh turned on the monitor.

'Tosh, if it was difficult to get into this room his personal information is going to be…' He stopped as the screen brightened.

'Jack,' Tosh said softly. 'I think we just got lucky.'

'What have you found?'

'When he left here he didn't turn his computer off. It's open; all of it.'

She flicked though the screens and found that a journal entry was still open.

'He must have forgotten to close it off,' she said out loud.

'Tell me.' Jack moved closer to her side.

'It's his journal. It's still running. Play last record,' Tosh spoke towards the screen.

John came into view. He was sitting on the chair, his arms around his legs, forehead resting on his knees. Jones looked up; haggard, unshaven, exhaustion slurring his words.

_'Someone spoke to me today I can say with all honesty she was the first and only person who has said a kind word to me since I stepped on board. At last I know the truth. I know they are driven to this because they know what I did. My actions, my negligence caused someone to die. They are right to hate me.' _He looked directly into the camera._ 'I tried to save you__,__ Craig. I would have given my own life for you to live.' _

'Stop the recording,' Jack commanded. 'Computer, set up a search for the list of names of those killed in the Pasadena incident.'

Within a few moments a list of names streamed down the screen.

'His names not on the list,' Jack said, panicked as pressure began to build in his chest.

'I don't understand.' Tosh had never seen Jack come apart like this.

'There is no Craig on the list,' Jack told her, an edge of panic in his voice.

'Then who is Craig?' Tosh asked, bewildered.

Jack leaned forward and pressed the continue key.

_'Today is exactly sixteen months to the day. I see you everywhere. I think this is my punishment for failing you. _

_'I've set up a message__. I__t's a record of everything that has happened here. It will trigger as soon as the ship hits __the__ local beacon and will piggy back the first communication alerting Space Command __that __the ship has returned. My hope is that once the truth comes out my family will forgive me.' _John stood then they heard him leaving the room_._

'Did he just say…Does this mean what I think it means? The accident on the holo-suite. Did he try and…?' Tosh stuttered.

'Tosh, start at the first recording,' Jack ordered.

'This is private, Jack. His innermost thoughts. If Owen is right, and if one tenth of what I know was going on is true how are we going to justify invading his privacy like this?' she argued, shocked at his request. 'I can set up a search, find what we need without us having to listen in.'

'Don't argue with me. I need to see the first entry.' Tosh turned to argue her point but Jack appeared to be disintegrating before her eyes. 'Start from first record,' he shouted towards the screen.

The difference was startling. If they hadn't seen the entries one after the other one might assume each entry had been made by different people. John was fuller in the face and more robust. He looked tired and travel-worn but more animated than either of them had ever seen. John slumped down in the chair and began to undress.

_'Well__,__ I'm here. Place is nothing like I expected. Lots of bustle. No one to welcome me on board __but__ I'm going to put that down to being overlooked because the __ETA__ for departure is __in __about fourteen hours. Can't keep comparing the ships. There is over three hundred people coming and going. At least they left me __instructions__ on how to find my quarters. Even then I got lost. This place is a maze__:__ fifteen floors __and a__ quarter of a mile long. Amazing. My quarters are__,__ well__,__ amazing__. T__he main room is huge and the bed is a permanent fixture no having to up and down it every day. And after sharing an extra-large cupboard with two others the wardroom here would seem large. There is an honest to god water shower and an actual in__-__cabin replicator. Already had a coffee. Not bad_.' A hand reached out and the recording ended.

The time indent changed and John was sitting, looking very pleased with himself.

_'This is unbelievable__.__ I read about this tech before I left but wow. I mean__,__ wow__,__ there are holo-suites here.' _A smile grew on his face_. 'And they have skiing__!__ I thought it can't be real but it is real snow. As you can tell by the smile on my face I __spent__ hours and I mean hours on the slopes. However my ability far outweighs the reality that after three years I have lost a lot of skills. I spent more time on my arse than actual forward movement, bit of a worry that. The good thing is__,'_ and he did an aside_, 'I am going to kick arse when we return and we hit some real courses. I can see the family trophy __rightfully__ returning to dad's trophy cabinet__'__. _He became serious_. __'__I wonder if they will ever fit anything like this on the S. I mean…'_

'Halt the recording,' Jack said. 'He mentioned being away for several years in a cramped vessel and S.'

'Yes I heard it too. It sounded like he could have served with the Deep Space Exploration Service which matches the insignia on his bag.' Jack nodded his agreement. 'Computer, search name match 'John Jones' and vessel with initial S. Possibly a Deep Space Exploration vessel,' Tosh asked.

Moments passed when the computer began to intone. 'Possible match: Third Lieutenant John Jones. Deep Space Mission Exploration vessel _Solaris._'

'Mission Details?' Tosh requested.

'Exploration and mapping mission to Zeon Cluster. Stella date 48.1.82. Returned Stella date 52.8.85.'

A list of names began to flow down the screen as the computer spoke.

Crew Complement.

Captain. Alistair Lethbridge- Stewart,

Second in command. Commander Craig Bryce. Science officer and first contact specialist.

Ensign Tish Jones. Botanist and xeno life forms expert.

Commander Levonne Drefus. Navigation officer and stellar cartographer.

Third Lieutenant John Jones. Sensor specialist and Second science officer.

Commander Haben Maalouf. Engineering and second navigation officer.

First Lieutenant Oscar Delemar. Technical specialist.

Doctor Meleka Isaaka. Medical Officer.

'Do we know what happened to Craig Bryce?' Tosh asked.

'Records incomplete. No update other than date of first contact by communication station Stella date 52.8.85.'

'Before the _Solaris_ where was John assigned?' Jack asked the computer.

'First mission from Space Academy he was assigned to Deep Space Mission Exploration Vessel _Solaris,' _the computer intoned.

'What was his role?'

'Ensign John Jones was mapping and sensor calibration specialist.'

'Length of voyage?'

'Three standard years.'

Tosh started to speak, demanding to know if this was enough proof but the words were stilled on her lips at the look on Jack's face.

'What have I done?' Jack said to himself.

'What have we all done?' Tosh said sadly. She was about to say something when her wrist communicator sounded. 'We need to go and report back.' Tosh stood.

Jack attempted to stand. As did his legs collapsed from underneath him. He slid first to the edge of the chair then to the floor. 'I thought… we had a plan… we thought…' Jack whispered as Tosh knelt by him.

'What we've found here changes everything. We are all to blame.'

'You don't understand.' Jack looked up at her.

'Jack, you need to snap out of this. This is not about you it's about him. We've failed him on every level imaginable. Let's not fail him now.'

* * *

'Any luck finding his medical data crystal?' Alex asked as Tosh and Jack entered the meeting room.

'No but we had a stroke of luck.' Tosh spoke because Jack seemed to have shrunk in on himself and was incapable of speaking. 'His name is John Jones. He was transferred from the Deep Space Command Exploration Ship _Solaris.'_

'How?' Susie looked startled. 'I mean good work and all that but that was so fast. How did you find this out?'

'When we searched his quarters we found his journal up and running. Starting at the beginning he mentioned the letter S as a ship name there was a DSES insignia on his bag.'

'Captain Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart. Good man,' Alex commented.

'John is a sensor calibration and mapping specialist,' Tosh added.

'So he was the man we were meant to take on-board,' Alex said as he wrestled with the implications.

Alex turned to Susie who appeared to have recovered from her outburst. 'What did you find?'

'There were twenty-seven personal who came on board around at the same time. I checked the records with our current personnel data and it all looks correct.'

Alex scowled. That was not what he had asked for. 'Make appointments with each and double check their medical data. The last thing we need to find out is we have another miss-identified person on board. So you sound convinced the crystal is not in his cabin?' Alex asked Tosh and Jack

'It's clean.' Tosh added, 'other than an empty luggage bag he has nothing.'

'Owen gave me this a few moments ago. It's the only personal items he had on him.' He pointed to the small bag on the table.

Jack reached out and picked it up. 'Considering how personal this might be can we make sure we don't misplace it?' Alex snapped and Jack flinched.

Looking at the ring and the chain in the bag Jack tried to recall if he had seen John wearing it.

'I know it's rumoured that someone in DSES can unpack in less than a minute but he still should have had some personal items. Everyone has an image archive of some kind,' Tosh pointed out taking the bag from Jack.

'What if he felt so alienated that he decided he couldn't risk us damaging it?' Jack spoke up for the first time.

'Maybe that's it,' Tosh said. 'He hid his most precious objects to keep them safe, but his medical data…that's different.'

'So it could be anywhere and we can hardly divert crew to search the entire ship,' Susie pointed out.

Carefully Tosh opened the bag to examine the chain and ring more closely. It looked to her like a commitment ring of some sort. Not the sort of ring a man would wear; a plain ring yes, but not this adorned. If she had put a label on it this looked like an engagement ring.

'You know where the best place to hide something is…' She saw the ring had a small crystal in the back of the jewelled cluster.

Alex, Susie and Jack looked at her.

'In plain sight.' She held up the ring. 'It has a crystal in it.' She showed each of them in turn.

'I'll take this to Owen.' Jack held his hand out.

'Jack, once you've taken the ring to Owen, go back and listen to his journal. He may have left clues or stated outright where he hid his most prized possessions,' Alex told him.

Jack nodded towards Alex and Tosh looked shocked.

'We have his name and nothing else. The least we can do is find them and keep them safe,' Alex added.

Alex stood. 'Tosh set up an investigation to find out why John's file was so corrupted and see if you can reconstruct the real records. I want to know more than just his name. All transfer files come with letters from the Captain they have served under and I would very much like to read them. Susie, start making those appointments,' Alex ordered. 'I'll be in Engineering.''

* * *

'I have something for you,' Jack said to Owen's back.

'You've found the crystal?' Taking the ring Owen placed it under a scanner. 'Yes this is it.'

'Tosh found it hiding in plain sight.'

'He needs some good luck,' Owen said, 'and this is the first good news other than his staying alive long enough for us to find him he's had.'

He inserted the now removed crystal into a machine. The medical device appeared to hold some sort of culture.

Jack went to speak.

'You have nothing to say I want to hear,' Owen told him bluntly.

'There are no words I can say.' Jack looked towards critical care section.

'Yes there are. 'Hello. Can I help? Are you okay?' All of us are to blame, we are all guilty. We assumed. We allowed our sense of outrage to dictate our actions. We all have our own level of complicity. John is going to suffer full punishment for our failures, a pack mentality which might lead a man never able to walk again.'

'But you said…' Jack pointed at the device Owen was setting up.

'This is just a temporary repair to restore function. Even today with all our fancy equipment a spinal injury is difficult to treat. This was not just a spinal slice, that we can repair. The man crushed two vertebrae to fragments and turned his spinal cord to jelly. To support the spinal graft we have to reconstruct that part of the spine, and the bone implants alone take months to grow, followed by surgery upon surgery. That's just the start because his spinal injury is just the most urgent. He has a severe skull fracture, neck injury, and shattered pelvis. On top of that he broke every bone in his left leg. Crushed ribs, dislocated his right elbow and a separated shoulder. He faces months if not years of trying to walk again, so some of those words, me, you and everyone on this ship need to find are sorry. Sorry we fucked up, sorry we almost cost you your life, and sorry we destroyed your career in Deep Space Exploration!'

'Tell me he can overcome this.' Jack gulped as he was faced the realities and consequences of John's injuries.

'No, Jack. With this degree of injury even if he manages to pull through, he can kiss his long term space exploration career goodbye. No sane medical officer will pass him fit for any mission that takes years, they don't have the on board facilities. To qualify for a place you have to be fit and not have suffered any major trauma. The only space exploration he will be doing will be from behind a desk.'

'There has to be a way,' Jack said horrified.

Owen shook his head. 'As I said the only good luck he has had since he stepped on-board is you finding him alive, and this.' Owen glared at Jack. 'Now I've had a much as of you I can handle.'

Jack took a moment to watch the activity around the critical care unit, reeling as he staggered out.

* * *

Making her way through the ship Susie moved with speed. Jack would be with Owen and no doubt Owen would take the opportunity to tear a strip off him which would give her enough time to reach Jones's cabin and delete his journal. Deleting personal journals was the one thing she couldn't do via remote access. Access to change work records, no issue; food cards absolutely, but personal journals, impossible. Jack may be gullible but he was not stupid. He was her greatest threat to discovery. She could argue she was trying to help making a copy when instead it deleted. The current issues with the ship's power would provide a most useful explanation. She practiced her distress as she raced down the corridor.

Tosh was proving to be more annoying than normal. They had found that crystal all too soon. John staying alive long enough to be found had never entered her plans. He was meant to be dead, he had removed every possible safeguard, and he had even overridden the alarms alerting the Medical bay if he had a serious or life threatening injury. Apparently falling down a thousand feet of mountain and hitting every tree and boulder on the way down was not enough to kill someone. This was not supposed to happen. He was meant to die then everyone would call him a coward, be angry. While everyone dealt with the recriminations she had planned to delete his journal and any other incriminating evidence. With him dead the narrative she had created would be the only one left for anyone to tell. She smiled. Well, until they got back.

The lift stopped and she stepped out, cursing as a couple of crew members stopped to talk, wanting to know if what they had heard was true. Was it true that Jones was not that Jones but someone else? She confirmed their knowledge and they stood in disbelief. She wanted to scream at them to stop their whining. She didn't care how they felt or thought, but playing the sympathetic counsellor who was everyone's friend was a cover too useful to blow.

She reached the door using her access and she entered. Smiling, she relaxed. She had made it. Moving towards the computer station she saw the journal still was up. She started so speak in her access code when she heard a noise behind her.

'Susie?'

'Jack, I was worried about you.' She put on her devoted worried partner voice as she turned.

Jack pushed her away as she approached. 'I need to do this alone.'

'Please let me help. Why don't you go and have a rest and I'll take over for a while.'

Jack shook his head. 'Susie, I'm asking you leave me alone.'

Susie ground her teeth. 'This is not your fault.'

'Isn't it?'

'Let me take on this burden.'

'This is not a burden. John is my responsibility. I've seen enough to know the man who stepped onto this ship was not the man who entered the holo-suite yesterday. He tried to kill himself. He might yet succeed. If I am ever to look him or any member of this crew in the eye again I have to listen.'

Susie looked stubborn but the look on Jack's face told her this was the beginning of the end.

'Well, you know where to find me,' she spat out and pushed past him.

The door closed with a soft whoosh. Pressing her wrist communicator she spoke quickly.

'Adam, you had better bring Gray to my office. I don't care what you are doing. All hell is about to released and you both need to be ready.' She stalked off.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven.

* * *

Leaning forward, Jack paused the journal entries. A whole universe of emotions coursed through him as he was witness to the devastation wrought by the abuse John had endured.

For the first time in his life Jack felt deeply ashamed. He had failed in leadership, supervision, as a role model. He had failed every test of of fairness, and decency. Worse he had never even given John a chance to defend or prove himself. The crew had acted as judge and jury and acted accordingly. Jack knew to his shame that he along with the other officers on board had been the cause of this by giving tacit approval. The crew had taken this as permission and hounded John.

John had acted with dignity throughout, even when backed into a corner. He had never once descended to their level. He noted that while John had had the means to strike back and hurt all of them he had limited his actions to protect of his own sanity.

Had this been a simple case of mistaken identity and had John been treated as a normal member of the crew this would have been discovered as soon as John had spoken up and been allowed to speak.

But there was something more disturbing that John's words had revealed. To begin with Jack had fought against his own conclusions. He struggled as his mind revolted, refusing to even consider the possibility but every one of John's entries built such a pattern there was no other explanation. Jones had been the victim of a systematic programme of deliberate abuse.

It meant someone in the command crew, a member of the top echelon of officers, had orchestrated this from the very beginning. Leaving aside John's desperate use of some kind of device that hacked the ship's system and was most likely alien in origin, Jack could count on two hands those aboard who had the access to change the ship's records. The only thing he knew with absolute certainty that was it was not him.

Jack recognised his part and he had played his role to perfection. Every incident and encounter with John was such that it reinforced every feeling and understanding of the situation he thought he knew. This was reflected in John's journal every time the ante was upped, confirmed John's belief in what he thought was going on which was actually closer to the truth than the fiction Jack had lived these past months.

Taking a chair, he took it into the wardrobe and stood on it. Using a pen light he struggled to see. He knew there was a panel here because John had described in great detail exactly what he had done. He found it reaching up Jack carefully slid the panel to one side to find a shelf with a back stop. Gently he lifted out a well-worn oblong pouch and a medical wand.

Picking up the chair he returned to the main living area and sat down. With great care Jack ran his finger down the edge of the book-shaped pouch and it opened into two halves.

On one side was an image archive; on the other was the jewellery John had used, along with two discs. Jack understood the importance the memories this pouch contained because, John had said that he didn't know he could survive if they were destroyed. Jack made a silent vow that he would keep this safe for him.

Now he had to consider his options. Jack knew it was not him, he was implicated up to his neck, guilty of being the hang man but he was not the architect of this travesty.

John had done exactly what he had promised and the words in the journal were explosive. It documented dates, times and identified some of the lower order of players. Lieutenant Paul Kassey was one; Brooke and Smith were another two along with several others. They were in this by design or had been played as Jack had.

Jack recognised all things flowed from the moment they had received the orders of transfer. From that came the management plan. The first true confrontation followed by the second, Jack recognised to his disgrace, were the foundations for everything that followed. John had then seemingly settled. Jack now knew John had made the devil's own compromise. Believing correctly he had been targeted and having no other recourse had chosen to ride out the storm. From the quick check Jack had done John had turned up for each shift, kept out of the way of the crew and done everything he could to make himself as invisible as possible. John had complained the work was mind numbingly boring but he had an escape. During that time, the crew had been within range of normal space, still transmitting their transponder beacon.

The ships 'Navicom' had verified the next stage of the abuse. It began the day after the ship has passed the communication barrier of the Nexus Nebula.

After this point all bets were off. John was forced into more and more desperate circumstances as each avenue that made life bearable was kicked away. Food, his access to his life line on the holo-suites, eventually pushing him further and further to the point he would have an accident by design or fate. There was another element Jack knew was not clear. John's mental state was not as robust as it appeared on his first entry. That could be partly put down to the disappointment over losing leave after being on duty for three years and not seeing his family. The fragility appeared to rest with the loss of Craig Bryce. This had troubled John who believed he was responsible for his death. It meant that, as things began to disintegrate, he did not have the normal mental resources to fight back as effectively as he might have otherwise. It meant despite the appearance that John had tried to kill himself this was attempted murder pure and simple.

While many of John's tormentors were listed many remained unnamed including main instigator. It meant John was still in danger. Keeping John safe from further harm was now his priority, finding out who did this was first equal. But Jack couldn't be everywhere and investigate. He had to have someone other than just himself looking out for John's safety.

He could do that right now by saving and closing the journal, but then it would become impossible to access. John may be unwilling or unable to allow them to see this again. An option was to transcribe it but there was no time. He had to trust someone.

Pressing his wrist communicator he waited for what seemed an age.

'Jack is there an emergency?' he heard a sleepy Tosh reply.

'Tosh, I need your help. I need you to come to John's cabin. Don't speak to anyone on the way or tell them where you are going.'

'Jack, are you aware of the time? I've only just gone to sleep.'

'No idea. But I need you here. I can make this an order?'

'On my way.' Jack could hear her moving about then her link went dead.

Jack paced up and down trying to contain the nervous energy coursing through his body; he had reached his fifty-sixth rotation when Tosh used her access card to enter.

'Sit down.'

Tosh settled and Jack explained what he had discovered.

'How do you know it's not me?' Tosh asked as he finished speaking.

'I don't.'

'Then how can you trust me?'

'John mentioned you,' Jack said. 'He said you were the one and only person who approached him and asked if he was okay.'

'How can I trust it's not you?' Tosh asked next.

'You can't. I could be setting up an alibi for everything I did.'

'We need a third person,' Tosh said after several moments.

'We need to watch and monitor each other,' Jack pointed out in agreement.

'Do we tell Captain Hopkins?'

'Not until we have some actual proof.'

'Susie?' Tosh queried.

'Later but not right now.' Jack kept his growing sense of alarm about her to himself.

'Is that because you and she...'

'Partly, but right now as First Officer I have no friends aboard this ship. The officer who did this has intimate knowledge of the ship and its crew. They have command level security access and this narrows it down to the command staff.'

'She could argue that she was the one person you should have been able to trust,' Tosh pointed out.

'I don't have the luxury of trust.' Jack shuddered. The journal constructed a starkly different narrative to the one he had been fed by Susie. It made him begin to doubt every second of their six years together. It highlighted one thing. 'Every officer with the above criteria is implicated one way or another that includes Susie and Captain Hopkins.'

'Some of us aren't,' Tosh snapped.

'Tosh, we are all guilty in thought if not in deed. Did you make an effort to reach out?' Jack slammed back. 'The bottom line is I can't fully trust you and you should in no way trust me. We don't trust anyone until we find the guilty party. This was vicious, cruel, and vindictive. The guilty party used their position to manipulate every crew member to pursue their vendetta against John.'

'I can't believe it, Jack. To go to such lengths…'

'John pointed out something. He felt he was being targeted because of his family connections…whoever they are.'

'Family connections?' Tosh queried.

'When we find out his full identity it's possible why John was targeted will become clear as day from night. In the meantime John is in danger and his recovery is in jeopardy. After everything that has happened we owe him that at the very least.'

'Okay, I think we should tell Owen,' Tosh said quietly.

'Reasoning?'

'He was the person to alert us to the fact that John was not who we thought he was. If he was the guilty party John would be dead and we wouldn't be having this conversation.'

Jack took a deep breath as he thought over her point. 'Agreed. Right now I need you here. I want a high level security access for the three us only. I also want you to place a worm programme to stop the permanent deletion of any files ship wide. After this conversation our communication about this issue in public face to face we will talk about the weather.'

'I think it best I go and speak to Owen. I'll take that back to him,' Tosh said indicating the healing wand.

'I need an excuse to see Owen. I'll take it back then,' Jack told her.

'And I don't?'

'You and Owen are the only two people on this ship that don't know that everyone else knows about you and Owen.'

Tosh pursed her lips and stood. 'Okay then.'

* * *

What seemed like hours passed but was in fact it was only forty minutes later, Tosh re-entered the room.

'How was the weather on X deck?' Jack asked.

'A category five hurricane hit, but easing to occasional cloudburst and rolling thunder.' Tosh sat down. 'I had a thought; a nasty one. There is one person on board who can delete John's log.'

Jack looked like his worst fears were about to realised.

'You are not going to like this,' she said, not sure how Jack was going to react.

'There is nothing about this I like. Spill.' Jack felt a weight settle into his shoulders.

'Crew Resources. After a crew member leaves they have the ability to wipe all and any crew logs ready for the next set of crew members.'

'I see. So even if we close the programme so it's locked down it can still be eliminated,' Jack said as he felt himself become a degree heavier as this information added another layer of suspicion. 'We need to make a copy.'

'It's impossible, Jack. Personal logs are as secure as the most vital systems on this ship. You know as well as I do personal journals are the only completely protected right we have in the service. It's the only place we can truly speak our minds without sanction. They have copy protection to the nth degree. The only person who can create a copy is the user themselves onto equally encrypted storage. The fact you can even suggest such a thing is unconscionable.'

'Do you have an alternate idea?' Jack asked.

Tosh looked stubborn. After a few moments she shook her head. 'Without the password it is impossible anyway.'

'I think we have a way.'

Tosh looked at him as if he had gone mad. 'I'm the tech specialist and I am telling you it's not possible.' Tosh watched as Jack took the pouch and opened it.

'What I am about to show you must not leave this room.' Taking out the brooch Jack twisted it in half, placing the bottom half on the computer screen. The screen blanked then returned within seconds. A menu then appeared giving them access to every system, folder, file and byte of information on the _Diligence_.

* * *

'Come in,' Owen said not looking away as he continued to check on the growth of the spinal graft.

Jack watched as Owen pored over the information that scrolled down the screen of the medical device. Every now and then Owen adjusted the nutrients the graft was being bathed in. With a final flourish he finished and turned towards Jack.

'I found this,' Jack handed over the wand.

'I knew he must have one. Where was it?' Owen examined it for damage.

'With his personal archive. How did you know he had one?' Jack asked curiously.

'Along with his current catalogue of injuries the medical scan showed multiple partially healed injuries which were accrued over the past few weeks.'

'And that's a problem?'

'Yes it bloody well is. One of the long-term consequences means in a real medical emergency we can't utilise speed healing like bone fusion or arterial repair or muscle bonding.'

Jack looked across the medical bay where John was lying within a total life support cradle.

'He appropriated this…' Jack began to explain.

'You mean stole out of desperation,' Owen corrected him. 'This is what is so evil about this.' Owen looked across at the critical care bay. 'I was made to be part of this.'

'I don't understand,' Jack said.

'He was in and out of here almost every day for months. Twisted ankles, wrenched wrist, even a couple of dislocated thumbs. John was approaching the maximum tolerance of speed healing.' Owen became visibly distressed. 'I told him that I would have to report the number of injuries to you. He looked like I had hit him. At the time I thought it was because I was suggesting he not use the holo-suites.' Owen shuddered in a breath. 'We made a deal: he would take up something less dangerous and I wouldn't report him. And he never came back. It wasn't a deliberate move on my part to make his life onboard any more difficult but he was in danger if he had a real injury. I remember we had this talk. I assumed he had either taken a break or found something less accident prone.'

Jack looked across at John and tried to imagine what it must be like to fear Jack so much he risked his own health rather than face him and lose his only means of escape. He pushed the feelings that threated to overwhelm him and buried them in a hole infinity deep. He knew there would be a price to pay later but right now he had to keep focused.

Owen looked Jack up and down. 'You look awful, not that I have any sympathy but I'm speaking as the ship's medical officer. When did you last eat or sleep?'

'Yesterday, breakfast, no sleep.'

'Go get yourself something to eat, and get at least two hours sleep,' Owen ordered.

'What is the time?' Jack asked. He has been so fixated he had no idea it was now tomorrow.

'Seven. Eat something real not just a snack from a room replicator.'

'Jack.' They heard Susie's voice. She moved to Jack's side and rubbed his arm. 'Are you okay? You didn't call me last night. I was worried.'

'I didn't call you down here so you could have a catch up with lover boy.' Owen crossed the room to a wall screen and flicked it on. An image of a brain trace with multiple lines began streaming left to right.

'This is a scan on John's brain function. Right now he is in an induced coma.' They watched and the lines became chaotic. 'What the hell is this?' Owen pointed at the lines.

'I don't know,' Susie replied after watching the lines return to normal.

'It keeps repeating every ninety minutes,' Owen explained further.

'I thought you said he was in an induced coma,' she said keeping her eyes on the screen.

'He is, but this is something I've never seen before. Considering you are the onboard counsellor with a background in empathetic development I thought you might actually know.'

Narrowing her eyes she studied the screen. 'I can't be certain but it looks like the aftereffects of a psychic wave. I think it's embedded…'

'Start explaining.'

'It's rare but some races with empathic ability can produce an effect that can temporarily overwhelm someone who was attacking them. It could be that John was in a situation where he was about to hurt someone and they fought back. Such a wave could leave a marker similar to this.'

Owen looked at Jack who raised his eyebrows.

'If it is then the trace suggest the memory is embedded. Which means whatever John did keeps repeating every ninety minutes.'

'So what you are saying he is reliving the event again and again?' Owen asked.

'Whatever John did had to be dramatic. Empaths don't use their abilities like this unless it's life or death,' she continued and saw Jack looking at her curiously.

_'Damn__,__' _she thought, '_two days ago he would have accepted __my__ explanation. Now he is going to question everything __I say_.'

'The empathic races we know don't use this unless it's life or death. John came from an exploration mission light years into unknown space. Maybe some creature found a way to use empathic ability as a weapon,' Owen pointed out.

'Impossible,' Susie crossed her arms. 'No empathic race would use such a tactic because it hurts them just as equally. Unless they are being attacked and only then do they use it in defence. As I said; life or death.'

'So you are saying John brought this on himself, because he attacked someone and they fought back,' Owen double checked.

'I can't see any other explanation,' Susie said with a grim smile.

'It's affecting his ability to sleep. How do we remove it?' Owen asked

'You said he was in a coma,' Susie snapped back.

'The brain has cycles, waking and sleeping, even in a coma,' Owen told her

'It will fade with time.'

'You said it was embedded,' Jack reminded her.

Susie tapped a finger against her bottom lip. 'Yes, I did, didn't I? It means it needs an empath to dampen and dissipate the effects. Oh.' She brought her hand to her mouth.

'What?' Jack instinctively moved to comfort her.

'I received notification that one was being assigned to work with one of the crew. After checking I told them to cancel the service because it looked like it had been set up in error.'

'So someone knew he was going to need help. Must be severe,' Owen said to himself.

'You cancelled the request?' Jack double-checked.

'Of course I did. Empathic healers are needed all over the service; bringing one here was pointless considering our crew needs.'

Owen stared at her then at Jack.

'I know the pair of you had this grand management plan but are you telling me there wasn't one warning sign or indication that you might have had the wrong bloke?'

Susie pulled herself to full height. 'I worked with the information I was given. We thought the management plan was working perfectly. Keep him busy, don't put up with any nonsense, make sure he knew his place. He only tried to lord it over us once and Jack made sure Jones knew he couldn't use his family connections to buy and curry favour. Everything he did or did not do corroborated what we understood. When he withdrew Jack and I concurred that now someone had stood up to him he would work through his issues. Considering the hostility felt by the crew we thought leaving him to it was the best option.'

'And making him work between hulls that was in his best interest?' Owen snapped back.

'Don't judge us too harshly. We did what was in his and this crew's best interest,' Susie retorted imperiously.

'I see. Best interests.' Owen stared at her until became she became uncomfortable under his gaze. 'Even the worst human being needs a parachute before you push them off a high altitude platform. You and Jack kicked him off and allowed him to fall. Even if this had been the real John Jones did it occur to either of you that even he would have struggled to reach out?' There was a moment of strained silence before Owen continued. 'Have you got anything to offer that will ease the cycle he has currently locked in to?'

'I've worked with empaths and I'm telling you whatever he did…' she stopped at the look of disgust on Owen's face.

'Are you saying you can't or won't?'

'There is nothing I can do.' She turned on her heel and left.

'Do you think she's right?' Owen turned to Jack.

'You mean did John bring down some kind of retribution on himself?' Jack shook his head. 'I don't think so. It just doesn't fit with what I now know about the man.'

'Jack, someone knew John was coming here; I mean the real John Jones. They set up an empathic healer to be here when he came onboard. Whatever this is will hit him full force once he returns to consciousness, and until he can be given the help to dissipate the effects he will have to continue to relive whatever happened over and over again.'

Owen contained the fury he felt in his chest and pointed to Jack. 'After this is over I never want to have anything to do with you again. Do I make myself clear? I will ensure I never have to work with you in any capacity. Our friendship is over and if I find this was your doing I will make it my life's work to ensure you never see the light of day again. Once we return to Home Space you will not exist as far as I am concerned. Have I made myself clear?'

'I understand.'

'Good,' Owen said returning to check the spinal graft. 'Now get out of my sick bay.'

* * *

The door wooshed open and he saw Tosh look up from the screen.

'I'm sorry Jack,' Tosh said. She looked like he felt, worn out and exhausted.

'Me to,' he started to say

'I don't know where to start.' She took a breath. 'I've been sitting here trying to figure out what to say. And I don't know how.'

'Tosh?'

'I don't want to believe it.'

'Believe what?'

She began to cry softly. 'Please tell me?' Jack put his arm around her shoulders. As he did she pushed his hand away forcefully and stood facing him.

'Jack, I need you to tell me to my face you didn't know.'

'Know what?'

'I need you to swear to me, that you didn't know, that you didn't have anything to do with setting up this whole situation.'

'Tosh, I used my position to persecute John, using my role as his commanding officer. In thought and deed. Personally and professionally I overstepped the mark.'

'I need you to swear that you did not set this up, Jack. If you don't swear I'm going to walk out of this room and tell Captain Hopkins everything I know.' Tosh pointed to the door.

'I swear. I don't know if I can ever prove to you or anyone else, here, now or in the future of that fact. I played my part in this disgrace but until Owen told us the truth I had no idea of John's true identity.' He took a breath. 'I don't expect you to believe me, hell if I was you, I would be suspect number one.'

Closing her eyes Tosh took a moment to steady herself. 'I set up the programmes you asked for. John's journal is safe. I need you to promise me he will never know that we read this. I know we are doing this for all the right reasons but that does not make it right.'

'For what it's worth, I promise.'

'Your second request was that I ensure that no other programmes were to be deleted. Just out of curiosity I set up a request to include all previous deletions with John's name as a tag. And I found this.'

Moving to the workstation screen she pulled it around to face him. It showed a list of file names.

'I don't understand,' Jack said as his brain refused to accept what he was reading. The past hours had taken their toll and each revelation had left him reeling. As the truth now came to the fore each moment stripped away the alternate universe he had been inhabiting.

'These are all files from Crew Resources. You can see the time stamps for each.'

Jack felt his legs give way.

'I've known her my entire career. We're friends, best friends,' Tosh told him.

'No, this can't be right. She's been used like I have been,' Jack said, fighting the reality he had been betrayed by the one person he trusted over everyone.

'That's what I thought. I thought not Susie, so I set up a second algorithm and..' Tosh sobbed. 'I found she altered his work records, John's replicator card, there's records of meetings notations. Adam Smith and Gray Broke, so-so-so," she sobbed, 'many people were involved.'

Jack felt as if the atoms of his body were losing cohesion.

'She knew who he was. She had both files. John Jones from the Pasadena incident and the John Jones we took on board. She received a degraded file; it's the one you saw. She then asked for the corrected documents. She set up one for John in case he checked, then deleted them the rest. She set up a worm programme that changed all the images from the John Jones we were expecting to the man in the sick bay. Had any of us looked it would have confirmed what we knew.'

She brought up images of both men. One was the Jones they knew, the other…Jack fought to keep his sanity as his world unravelled.

'I think we all wanted this Jones to be the monster we thought he was. Even if we had thought to double-check it would just have confirmed what we thought we knew. And there are enough basic similarities. 'We need to tell Captain Hopkins,' Tosh said after several moments.

'And tell him what?' Jack said looking up.

'Are you suggesting we cover this up because of you and her? You swore to me, Jack!' Tosh burst out.

'Tosh, tell me how you are going to explain how we found this information?'

Her mouth dropped open as Jack continued. 'We tell Captain Hopkins while doing the investigation we found a way to infiltrate the entire ship's operating programme including every sensitive crew document including personal journals. We then used it without warrant or cause to go on a hunting expedition and this is what we uncovered.'

Jack stood and snatched the object from the corner of the screen. 'This is a dangerous object. Just the barest possibility it might exist has ramifications. There are governments along with industrialists and criminal syndicates who would go to any lengths to obtain this.'

'We should hand it over anyway. If it fell into the wrong hands…' Tosh pointed out.

'This was a gift from a relative. It was given to him to be used if his life was on the line.'

'Even so, no one can be trusted to hold such power.'

'There is one person. Think about it Tosh; John had this in his possession the whole time and he only used it to allow his continued use of the holo-suites and to make my life difficult as far as he was concerned. Pretty mild when you consider what he could have done. And he agonised over using it, he practically had to talk himself into it.'

Tosh pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

'You are brilliant, Tosh. No one is going to doubt that you found a way to stop files being deleted or question that you set up a programme to piece together John's actual file.'

'She betrayed us all,' Tosh said unhappily.

'I promise if it's her she will be brought to account.'

'How? If we can't use what we have.'

'We have to find another way.'

'Why would she do this?' Tosh walked across to the replicator placed an order for two hot drinks.

'That I don't know,' Jack said taking the cup of hot tea. 'So much is beginning to make sense.' Jack explained what occurred during his most recent visit to the sick bay and every conversation he had had with Susie about John.

'I'm so sorry Jack.'

Jack felt a wave of exhaustion. 'I can't imagine what John could have done to bring this down on himself. He's been absent from Home Space for nearly six years.'

'Would I have liked him?' Tosh asked quietly

Tears fell down Jack's face and he nodded. 'I promise. I will not leave one stone unturned until she faces justice. '

'We have to find a way,' Tosh said.

'We will,' Jack whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

* * *

Jack sat, his head in his hands, trying to ease his headache which threatened to stop all thought.

'We have to tell him Jack,' Tosh reiterated for what seemed the hundredth time.

'And just how do we explain this to him?'

Tosh stood and began to pace.

'Look, we have done John enough harm.' Jack wilted under Tosh's stare and corrected himself 'I've done enough harm. I want Susie caught. I want her to pay for what she has done here. What I don't want is to watch her walk away because we didn't have any actual proof.'

'Captain Hopkins has to know. This is his command and he has a right to know.'

'I'm not arguing against letting him know, I just…' he rubbed his forehead. 'I just want to make sure before we do that we have some evidence. He is going to go ballistic, Susie's record speaks for itself, and I'm involved with her...'

'So that's it,' Tosh said crossing her arms. 'You still want to protect yourself and cover up for her.'

'No!' Jack stood shouting her down.

'That's what it sounds like to me,' she retorted, her hands on her hips.

'You are my witness to this, Tosh. I stand by what I did. Under my watch I was manipulated and used. My actions caused a good man to be hurt.' He stabbed himself in the chest. 'Have you any idea of how ashamed I am, do you? I'm the first officer. I am supposed to show due diligence for all the people under my command. I failed.' Spittle flew from his lips.

'Jack, we need his help.'

Taking a breath he walked over to the replicator and requested a glass of water. As soon as it formed he snatched it, almost spilling the contents, then in three swallows gulped it down. He moved to dial up another when his wrist communicator sounded.

'Commander Harkness,' he heard the Captain's voice. 'I want you and Tech Specialist Sato in my office now and I mean now.'

'Yes Sir,' Jack replied.

'NOW!' Captain Hopkins bellowed.

* * *

After securing John's quarters Jack and Tosh made their way to the Captain's office. Entering they found Owen standing in front of Hopkins's desk.

'Doctor Harper tells me he has suspicions that John has been the deliberate victim of abuse aboard this ship. He tells me it was you, Commander Harkness, who came to him with your suspicions. Tech specialist Toshiko Sato, is this correct?'

'Yes Sir,' Tosh replied

'And you concur?' Hopkins looked at Owen

'Yes Sir,' Owen snapped in reply.

'It is bad enough that through a serious of mistakes and misunderstandings. John Jones was not the man we assumed he was. It is inconceivable that a member of this crew would use their position to hound another without cause or reason, let alone a member of the senior staff.'

Hopkins turned to Jack. 'So, sir, you had better have a damn good explanation to why you chose to speak to Toshiko Sato and Doctor Harper before bringing this to me.'

'All evidence suggests that John has been a victim of abuse since he came aboard this ship. The timeline laid out in his journal is irrefutable. Tosh has also uncovered via a series of files and their deletion that someone knew from the outset that John Jones was not who we came to understand he was. This was orchestrated to include myself and a large number of other crew members, willing or unwilling, possibly even yourself. Right now that evidence could be argued to be subjective. However there are several incidents that could only have occurred due to someone who had command level access.'

'Ms Sato?' Alex turned his glare to her.

'After Jack told me what he suspected he asked me to set up a protocol to prevent any information on board being permanently deleted,' she said thinking quickly. 'I included a search for files that had been deleted prior to this command. Firstly I found the file we recognised as being a combination of the John we have and the other John Jones. After this two other files were requested. Both were received then after several hours both were deleted from the main computer core. I then traced the path of the original corrupted file as it was sent to Commander Harkness, and sick bay. A copy of John's correct full file was held in a location for John's eyes only if he happened to check. If anyone other than him tried to access this it would be replaced with the corrupted file.'

'This suggests it's someone in crew resources,' Hopkins replied.

'One person there does have senior crew access privileges,' Owen spoke up.

Hopkins look startled as he made the connection. 'Susie Costello is one of the most respected Crew Resources operatives within the whole of Space Command. We were lucky for her to be assigned here. To suggest that she would ever be involved in such an act is unthinkable. And you, sir…she is your significant other.'

Jack flinched. 'I understand, Sir, but right now my duty is to the crew and this ship regardless of their status or command history.'

Hopkins turned on Jack. 'Unless I am mistaken I am captain of this vessel. By what right do you think you operate to undermine my authority by not giving me a full and frank account?'

'Sir, with all due respect it was not a decision I took lightly,' Jack said. 'When I realised what John's journal exposed I knew I was not the person who set this up. I chose Toshiko because John stated in his journal she was someone who had been kind to him.'

'And I suggested Doctor Harper,' Tosh spoke up. 'If there was a plan to injure John he would not have exposed that we had the wrong man.' Hopkins looked between them. 'It was after this I discovered the deleted files indicating it could be someone in crew resources.'

'So I'm on the suspect list then?' Hopkins said after several moments had passed as he glared at each of them in turn.

'Right now regardless of our suspicions everyone including myself is still a suspect,' Jack pointed out.

'Look I didn't come here for this,' Owen said bluntly to Hopkins. 'I have one responsibility here and that's to John. What happened may inflame whatever sensitivities you feel about the honour of Space Command personnel. Not only do I believe that John was victim of an outright vicious campaign of abuse, it's ongoing. After spending four hours removing bone fragments from his back I came back to my office to find the graft had been extracted from its growing medium and ground into the floor.'

Jack looked at Owen in horror and Hopkins half-raised himself out of his chair.

'It's okay. I have five others on the go.' Hopkins sat back down heavily and Jack and Tosh held onto each for support.

'You never set up just one. It's good practice to have more than one on the go just in case so you can have the best to choose from.'

'I didn't know that,' Tosh said out loud in an exclamation of relief.

'It's not common knowledge and you all thought I was only growing one, right?' Owen saw them all nod. 'After speaking to Jack I realised that whoever set this up is manipulative and clever, and proving who they are might be difficult. So I took the graft not doing as well as the others and set up the equipment in my office. I set up a very public display making sure everyone knew exactly where the graft was.'

'In your office?' Jack double-checked

'Exactly.'

'Not everyone was aware of that. I for was did not know the graft was in your office,' Alex pointed out.

'But your interest is only if the graft is successful, where it is grown is of no importance.' Owen pointed out. 'That concern would only be of importance to someone who wanted to do further harm.'

'But why destroy the graft? The damage to him is done.'

'Not satisfied with half-killing him they are now hell bent on destroying his chance of recovery. He can recover most if not all the physical damage, but to do so the graft is vital. The most important attempt to restore function is always the first. Subsequent attempts never work fully, and if this attempt fails no amount of money, time or medical skills can overcome this. The best case scenario for John is that the first graft will be successful. He will have to endure months of rehabilitation but there is every possibility his life will be as normal as yours and mine. The alternative will be a reliance on technology to meet his everyday needs where he can kiss any sense or normality good bye.'

Owen looked at each in turn. 'Listen, we made a horrible mistake. I was pulled into this as I am sure many others on this ship were. We were puppets, with some more willing than others, but there is a puppet master, someone pulling all our strings. A puppeteer clever enough to be able to remove CCTV footage and change ID indents, manipulate the entire crew, someone we know and currently respect. One of us.'

'Visual evidence?' Hopkins queried.

Owen nodded. 'As I said clever enough to be able access the mainframe and erase images from our security system. Now I need to go but I have a suggestion. The person or persons are cunning. I suggest we use their drive to hurt John to our advantage.'

Jack made a realisation. 'The grafts,' he said out loud.

'Exactly. Right now the villain and possible cohorts will be feeling very pleased with themselves. We let it be known there is a second graft then wait and have a several visual recording devices set up.'

Alex nodded his agreement.

'What if we make this so clear no one could misinterpret their actions,' Tosh spoke up. 'What if we make it known that you can't stabilise John, the graft is vital and without it he will suffer brain damage. At the same time we suggest we suspect John has been set up and that John's journal is still open and might contain evidence pointing a finger at who did this. If it gets deleted then they could never be able to be caught because there would be no evidence. If they get caught red handed deleting the journal…'

'And if it does get deleted then we have nothing,' Jack argued.

'We already have a back stop programme to prevent any file being deleted, including personal journals,' Tosh reminded him.

'When does the graft have to be implanted?' Hopkins asked.

Owen smiled. 'It's done.' He looked at their shocked faces. 'As far as anyone else is concerned outside this room, I spent four hours in preparation for the implantation. Instead I transplanted the most successful graft. It seemed prudent; the best and safest place for the graft is in John.'

'And how will we make this information known?' Hopkins said, standing.

'We all know who we suspect,' Owen told them bluntly. 'I could call her to the sick bay; say people are distressed. Then tell her about the second…'

'That's my role. I'll send her a message to meet me in our quarters.' Jack interrupted, feeling the weight of the past days now press him down.

'Let's get this done, people,' Hopkins said

* * *

Bracing himself Jack waited in Jones's quarters for Tosh and Owen's signal. A coldness he had never felt before seemed to have taken over his body. It wasn't a physical coldness that he could do something about. This ice mass was centred in his soul. He felt like those mariners of old who used to fear if they sailed too close to the end of the world they would fall off. Jack was over that edge and in free-fall. 'Susie,' he spoke out softly. This wasn't some summer romance being thrown away; it was six years of their life together. He loved her and thought he knew her better than he knew himself.

Jack looked around the bare room. It wasn't much of a sanctuary. How much courage must it have taken John to leave this place knowing he waited hours of provocation, harassment and downright cruelty?

Something caught his eye and he checked the replicator. John looked like he had added a couple of modules no doubt gained at the same time as the medical wand. As he read down the menu and he recalled how he had forbidden John to take food from the Hub to eat in his cabin. A shudder of shame added another layer of ice to his soul.

It has been Susie who had told him about John taking food back to his cabin. At the time it made perfect sense. Jack's mind filled with every conversation he had had with her on this voyage and he had accepted every word. She must have known that once they returned all hell would have broken out. Or did she think she could control that as well?

Jack's wrist communicator sounded. It was time. He took a step and staggered, and he knew he was still in free fall with terra firma nowhere in sight.

* * *

'Jack,' Susie said softly as she opened the door of her quarters. 'You look terrible.' Her voice was dripping with concern.

Jack sank heavily into a chair. 'Just got back from a meeting with Owen and Alex. After everything else someone has destroyed the graft Owen was growing.'

'What!' Susie burst out trying to sound shocked.

'Someone has destroyed it. They literally ground it into the floor.'

'That's horrible!' Susie kneeled down beside him and stroked his leg.

'Luckily Owen had a second one the go just in case the first failed. Considering what happened he's going into surgery later tonight.'

Susie felt her balance go and she stood up. 'I didn't know he had a second.'

'The second is in the Pathology Lab. Apparently the one destroyed was not as optimal as the one that survived. I guess John got lucky, that's all he has going for him.'

'Well done, Owen.' Susie moved to the replicator and requested two coffees. Her face twisted into a grimace. She managed to pull it back to neutral as she took the coffees and handed one to Jack.

'Surgery tonight.' Jack took a long sip.

'Have you had any sleep?' Susie asked.

'Not much, we had an issue in Engineering so I was called down there for hours. I was on my way back to John's cabin when Alex called me into a meeting with him and Owen,' Jack lied.

'I thought you had listened to most of the journal?' Susie said trying to disguise her surprise by taking a swallow of coffee.

'It's a personal journal, the most private thing we have. Tosh and I only listened to the first few entries enough to find John's identity. Even then we felt like we were violating the sanctity of his thoughts.'

Susie cursed. A whole night wasted when she could have deleted the damn thing.

'Tosh has done some research and she's come up with a theory that John's misidentification is not an accident.'

'That's ridiculous,' Susie pointed out.

'She's argued someone is out to get him, and has now destroyed the graft. When we tried to see who had done it the footage was missing.'

Susie reacted with faux outrage. 'Who would do such a thing?'

'I know it's unbelievable. I've argued it's absurd for any of us to use command privilege to wipe the images. I think she's way off. Andy has identified rogue power surges which could account for this happening.'

'Any names?' Susie hedged.

'Of course not. It's unthinkable but Alex is buying in and thinks John may have left a clue in his journal. It make sense; he did threaten he was going to record and report back so it's likely he will have names and dates.'

'Yes he did,' Susie said to herself. 'Did you find his image archive?' Susie asked after a few moments.

'No; why?'

'I was just thinking.'

'Thinking what?'

'I just wanted to put it somewhere safe for his family.'

Jack became curious. He had only opened it to check for damage. It needed John's thumb print to open any images. After violating the privacy of John's journal he had not wanted to intrude further. Susie's sudden interest meant it might hold a vital clue to all this. Fatigue and the stress were clearly taking its toll as he recalled Tosh's assertion that this entire tragedy could be connected to John's family. Were they that renown the motive for this would be blindingly clear as soon as they saw who they were? Too late to checks its contents now, he berated himself.

'No, he's hidden it too well. I figure it's safe wherever it is. Once we've overcome our power crisis we can do a search, right now it's the least of our concerns.'

Susie looked serious thinking she needed to find it to ensure it had a one trip to recyc. 'Where the hell could he have put it?' She saw Jack studying her and pulled her attention back. 'Sorry been a hard couple of days. Some of the crew are really beginning to worry about our situation and John of course.'

'I have to go.' Jack went to stand but found her hands on his shoulders pushing him back down.

'Jack, you look terrible, let me speak to Alex.'

Jack took her hand and kissed it as he had done a thousand times before. 'Alex has given me a direct order. I'm Jones's commanding officer.'

'Even so, Jack, you need something to eat, sleep.'

'He's right. It's my duty,' Jack argued. He rubbed his neck and leaned back. 'The trouble is we can't make a copy. John is not doing well and Owen can't stabilise him. If the graft fails John may die or end up with permanent brain damage. As crazy as it sounds what if Tosh and Alex are right? If anything happens to the journal and John is compromised we might never find out the truth.'

Susie slipped behind Jack and began to massage his neck. 'Let me go and speak to Alex, you need some rest. At least let me take over the burden.'

Talented fingers worked to remove all the knots from his shoulders. 'That feels so good. 'What would I do without you?' he said pretending to be half a sleep.

'Listen, why don't you just lie down for a short while?'

Jack yawned. 'I've got to go.'

Susie straightened. 'Jack, as head of crew resources I'm ordering you to take a break. It's been nearly forty hours.'

Jack stood and swayed. 'I have to go.'

Susie grabbed him gently. 'Jones is not going to die and the journal is not going to implode in one hour.'

Jack looked into her eyes. Her performance was flawless; she had the kind, caring, loving partner persona down to perfection.

'One hour,' Jack checked and she smiled.

'One hour.' Susie led him to their bed and pulled back the covers. Jack closed his eyes as he rested his head on a pillow.

Susie stood waiting until he began to snore lightly. 'Sure…one hour.'

Jack listened as he heard Susie moving around the room, opening draws. The door swooshed open, and then closed. Opening his eyes he checked that she was gone. The room was empty.

'She's on her way,' Jack reported.

* * *

Susie felt triumphant. A quick double-check with Owen and it was all true. The pleasure of destroying that second graft was almost orgasmic. She wondered at her own recklessness. But sending a minion would have destroyed her enjoyment of being the one who ruined John's life.

No one had a clue it was her. It meant she could watch and enjoy the havoc from the comfort of her life. While John struggled every day; while his family watched him drool or grieved as they sobbed over his grave. She felt a moment of disappointment; they would never know it was her. _'Oh well__,__'_ she thought. _'__I __would just have to make the sacrifice._' Once this was over all she had to do was find that pouch. It's a destiny awaited, it would live on forever, joining with other sub-electronic particles in the nebula. Smiling she entered John's cabin. Looking around she sneered.

Sitting herself down her the small desk she typed in her access codes.

'Deletion complete,' the computer intoned. Susie sat back and allowed the triumph of her victory reach a crescendo that soared and exploded around her like star bursts.

She heard movement behind her and heard a familiar voice. 'It's over, Susie.'

'I was here just checking, making a recording like you said. You were so tired Jack, I was doing what you asked. The deletion was accidental; a rogue power surge hit just as I was about to start the transfer,' she spoke quickly and stood.

'And the second spinal graft?' Jack watched as her whole being seemed to morph and her face twisted into a cruel smile. 'Was anything between us real?'

She began to speak in a harsh tone Jack had never heard before. 'You were convenient, your being first officer made my life very pleasant and gave me an aura of power that was most useful. And you do have a way to scratch an itch that is divine.'

'So nothing about us was real?' Jack felt like the room begin to disintegrate.

'You are gullible but I never took you for being stupid,' she taunted.

'Did you arrange for his transfer?' Jack asked in an out breath.

She shook her head. 'That was a happy accident. The first file I received really was a mix of THE John Jones and his apparent double. So perfect I couldn't have done a better job myself.'

'When did you know?'

'As soon as I saw his picture. All this time I have been waiting and one of them just happens to walk through my front door.' She pointed and laughed at Jack. 'And you were so caught up in your own self-righteous indignation you didn't see, because you didn't want to see. It wasn't even difficult all I had to do was make a suggestion here, a whisper there.'

'You've ruined his life, Susie, and for what? That is what I don't understand. You tried to kill him.'

Susie looked at him like he was an idiot. 'Well that wasn't the original idea, but I like this better.'

Jack looked at her, confused.

'Do you have any idea what it's like to have everything?' She closed her eyes and spoke in a dreamy voice. 'We lived in a huge mansion. Had servants, so many servants; private transports; a garden filled with flowers. The garden was so big it felt you could walk forever and it would never end. There was a huge wall that surrounded us and it felt like it was our very own kingdom. With the press of a button I could command people to do anything I asked or have anything I wanted. If we got even the tiniest bit bored of living in the mansion we could go anywhere within Home Space.' She looked directly at Jack. 'If I didn't like you all I had to do was say one word and you would be gone.' Susie snapped her fingers. 'We were important, people treated us with respect.' She came back to herself as if for a moment she had forgotten where she was.

'In a heartbeat it was gone. All I could take was what I could carry. All my lovely clothes and toys were left behind. We were reduced to a filthy flat, mother had to work; my sisters all had to leave their schools, I lost my tutors, we lost everything. Our old servants lived better than we did.'

'What has that got to do with John?' Jack asked, bewildered.

'Oh you don't know yet do you?' Susie said in a mocking voice. 'John's father holds one of the controlling interest in Space Industries. That allows him the wealth to play the esteemed Senator Jones. Yes, Jack, that Senator, head of the Space Command Oversight Committee, Jones,' she added seeing the look growing on Jack's face as he made the connection.

She put her finger to her chin. 'How ironic I was able to do all this in a ship built in their very own orbiting space dock facility.'

'So this is about John's family?'

'They ruined my father. He worked with Mr Jones senior; he was on the board of directors. Father uncovered just how corrupt they and their company were. To prevent him speaking out they twisted the facts and made my father look like he had embezzled millions of credits and forced people to pay him bribes to get building contracts. He was sent to prison and we were reduced to nothing. We lost everything.'

'They got to continue being rich and favoured while my family were banished to live in poverty because we were ruined. John is his only son; join the dots,' she spat out harshly. 'I dreamed of bringing them all down, I wanted the whole family to suffer for what his father did to mine. Now they have to live with John as a ruined cripple.'

'You did this because you lost your pony and being waited on hand and foot. In revenge you destroyed someone wholly unconnected with what happened because you had to live like everyone else,' Jack stated in disbelief.

'I am special. I am a princess,' she snarled, pointing to herself.

'You destroyed John, using me, and everyone on this ship, willing or not.'

Susie lifted her chin in pride. 'I have restored my family's honour.'

'There is nothing honourable about this,' Jack said.

'You all played my game so beautifully, you best of all, Jack; so angry, making sure John suffered for his sins. John, poor little rich boy, never wanting to use his family connections and money to advance himself. Stupid man,' she spat out. 'He could have lorded over all of you and lived a life of utter privilege, never having to bow and scrape to anyone ever again. Instead he saw it as a burden and spent his whole life running away from his birthright when he should have grasped it with both hands.' She balled both hands into fists.

She laughed, throwing back her head. 'It was the most beautiful double-blind. You see, the only person who is ever told his real identity is the Captain he serves under. I whispered that you shouldn't allow him to use his family connections. I knew as soon as you mentioned them he would figure you knew because Alex had blabbed. And we would all think he was a rich spoilt kid and you were all out to get him because his daddy is who he is.'

She became serious. 'The only difficult moment was when he asked to speak to Captain Hopkins under the 'Fair Ordinances Act', but you fell in line like a real trooper Jack. You never questioned that the Basilisk Executive Privilege was completely unwarranted. But just the threat trapped John because he thought you actually would abandon him on some planetoid, or worse, space him.'

Jack felt sick as he recalled the look of shock on John's face and knew she was right.

'And do you know why Jack? Because you wanted payback or justice, whatever you want to call it for your lost colleague.'

'You caused John's mental breakdown?' Jack asked wearily.

'Little push here, little push there. Considering his mental condition I was surprised it took as long as it did. It was in his records and letters, all his previous captains' concerns, no leave, death of a supposed loved one, how John blamed himself, the empathic damage.' Susie leaned forward. 'I cannot begin to tell you how much pleasure it gave me to cancel the empath assigned to this ship.'

'Smith, Brooke and Lieutenant Kasey?'

'Puppets, like you who felt that John had never paid for his crime. You would be amazed at how many were so willing and able once they knew exactly what John had done and gotten away with. Did you know they even gave him a promotion?' she mocked.

'You realise the whole crew will be held accountable for what has happened guilty or not,' Jack pointed out. 'Many good officers could lose their careers, including Captain Hopkins?'

'What do I care? You were just players in my drama. You all played a part, especially you, Jack.' She started to grin then chuckle. She tugged at the chain around her neck and held up an attached bauble. 'The best thing is that you thought getting me to confess would work. Meet my handy dandy blocker.'

Jack's face didn't change and he hit his wrist strap. 'Did you get all that Sir?'

'Yes,' he heard Hopkins reply.

Jack pointed to the screen. 'Open link.'

'But without the journal you have nothing, I can say I said this all under duress.'

'John's journal is safe. What you deleted was a shell.'

Susie's face dropped for a moment then recovered her face shining with pleasure. 'Good. I want them to know it was me. John's family will suffer, watching him drool the way through the rest of his life,' she said spitefully.

Jack smiled. 'The good news is John's recovery is on track. The graft was implanted this morning.'

Susie narrowed her eyes as the door opened and two security officers came in.

'Susie Costello, I am arresting you for attempted murder.'

Jack and the two guards watched in amazement as Susie lifted her arms and begun to spin around in delight.

'Oh Jack, I'm going to burn and I'm taking you and everyone else with me.'


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

* * *

Heading out of the lift Jack made his way towards the medical bay. He knew he shouldn't be here but he couldn't help himself. As each day passed the need to check John was doing okay kept growing. It was as if the ritual of checking was somehow linked to John's recovery. If he came close to missing the time of day he checked he felt a growing panic that crowded out all other considerations until he personally checked in with Owen or whoever else was on staff.

'How's he doing?' Jack asked as he entered Owen's office.

Owen didn't look up from what he was working on. 'Stable. Like the other six times you've asked today. I can report that since I last spoke to you we finally have all his records, including letters of transfer from his captain. I've added an implant which contains a compound that is dampening the effects of the empathic damage so he is finally getting some much needed sleep.' Owen looked up. 'Of course it's all bloody pointless unless we can escape our current situation.'

Jack growled. 'We've now passed the power availability threshold. That threshold is getting lower every day. What is so frustrating is we are deaf and blind. If only we could trust our instruments but every single one of them gives confusing information, all counter to each other. Outside it's even worse. All and any instruments fail to record anything but gibberish. Today just for the hell of it we set up an experiment and turned off every power source to see if this an energy reflection issue. Little good that it did.'

'I know, Tosh was just here.' Owen looked up. 'How many days have we got?'

"Fourteen give or take a day here and there. Our energy levels are fluctuating; sometimes it's a plus followed by a minus or just a straight fall. As you know whatever is causing this is effecting out secondary auxiliary power backups so when the lights go off that's it. '

'I'm not sure what's worse: dying of cold or slowly suffocating,' Owen shivered involuntarily.

'Nothing about this makes sense.' Jack looked towards the critical care cradle and remained silent for a moment before turning to Owen.

'I heard a terrible joke today, sort of gallows humour,' Owen said. Jack nodded at him to continue. 'What's the difference between the _Titanic_ and the _Diligence_?'

Jack paused for a moment as he recalled the reference. 'What?'

'When the _Titanic_ went down the lights were on.'

Jack gave grim smile. 'I'm glad he's doing better.'

'He is.' Owen took a good look at Jack who was unshaven, red rimmed eyes and a hollowness about him that appeared to be growing by the hour. 'You on the other hand look horrible. Fuck off, get something to eat and for humanity's sake get some sleep.'

Jack nodded then looked hesitantly towards John.

'Jack, he's doing good,' Owen said as if Jack didn't quite believe him.

'I think he deserves more than good. Owen. He deserves to go home and be with his family, and be safe,' Jack moved his hand around, 'from us and all this.'

'I know you and I have had some rough words and that still stands. As worried as I am about all this I still trust that somehow we will find a way out. As much for John's sake I want Susie to get what's due. She betrayed us all.'

Jack nodded, took a last look towards John, and headed out.

* * *

Jack stared at the wall and contemplated the impossibility of sleep. It was partly due to his change in quarters. With so many reminders of Susie's betrayal he had moved to single quarters.

It shouldn't make any real difference but it did. The sounds were all wrong; even the hush of the ventilation sounded off. The harder he tried to sleep the more difficult it became, which then added to the anxiety that he knew he needed to sleep. If he didn't get some sleep even an hour then how could he clear his thinking enough to rescue the ship. A thought came to him: maybe this was their punishment for failing John, and in the same thought rejected it. Not everyone on board was at fault; just most of them, but all were implicated and why punish John even more? He no longer cared about the consequence for himself he just wanted John home and safe. If nothing else he could get him home.

_'How was ever going to redeem himself?'_ Jack asked himself. Had Susie unleashed a part of him that was always part of who he was or had he always been a complete arsehole, an easily manipulated arsehole? What had John called him? _'A chicken shit officer__,_' the worst of the worst. That was what he was; the worst of the worst with no way to make this right.

He turned over and now faced the other wall and tried a breathing exercise that had worked in the past, a deep breath in, count to four, deep breath out, count to four, deep breath in, count to four, deep breath out, count to four, deep breath in, count to four, deep breath out, count to fourrrrrrr, deeeeeeeep b-r-e-a-t-h…

Jack sat up with a start. Fumbling he forced his shoes on and grabbed his wrist communicator. Reaching the door he raced down the corridor. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as his heart thundered in his chest. Finally he entered John's cabin and sat down with a thump.

With trembling hands he flicked open John's journal and began scrolling through the entries. John's voice began to fill the room speaking about the horrible ghost cartoon. Jack placed it on pause and scrolled forward. The entry he was looking for was later, after John had been forced to remain on shift until all the modules he had been assigned were completed. Biting his lip Jack tried to recall the entry , John had been reminiscing about life on the _Solaris_, and the challenges they had faced and something about strawberries. John's face appeared and began to speak. Jack closed his eyes and listened praying he had not dreamt this. Listening twice he hit the communicator.

* * *

'Have you any fucking idea what the fucking time is?' Owen said as he joined the others in the meeting room.

'This had better be good,' Andy said, his armed crossed.

A few moments passed as they waited for Alex to arrive.

'I've had enough, Jack. Either you spill or I'm off.' Owen looked across at Tosh who was looking equally annoyed.

'Captain Hopkins…' the door slid open just as Jack was about to speak.

'Start,' Alex indicated.

'To cut a long story short John knows the solution to our dilemma. In his journal he outlines an incident where the _Solaris _was trapped for weeks in a strange sector of space. They thought they were going to lose all power. In the end the solution was so simple they kicked themselves it was so obvious.'

'Jack, if he spelt it out then why call us all here? Let's just do what they did to get out of it,' Andy pointed out.

'It hardly needs an emergency meeting in the middle of the night,' Tosh added as she yawned.

Jack looked to each in turn. 'That's the problem. He notes the issue and the result but not what they did.'

Alex nodded. 'The actual incident and solution would be part of the main ship's log.'

Owen looked at Jack in horror as he realised the implications. 'Are you suggesting what I think you are?'

'We have to speak to him,' Jack said.

'Have you any idea how injured he is?' Owen lifted himself out of his seat.

'I don't need to be told, Owen. I was the person who put him in the sick bay,' Jack shouted back.

'We are all exhausted, we need to keep this civil.' Alex glared back and forth between the pair of them.

'Need I remind all of you that in less than thirteen days, give or taken an hour, we will lose all power? It's going to get cold and dark. We've tried everything. We are still working through some ideas but we've thrown every resource at this with zero result. Does anyone else have a better idea?' Andy asked.

'Look, even if we could bring him around I can't guarantee he will be able to speak. He's suffered a severe skull fracture and the swelling is only now going down.'

'But can it be done?' Alex asked quietly and saw Owen nod. 'How long?'

Owen pulled at his lip in thought. 'We have to do this slowly, bringing him back thorough each layer of consciousness. I hate to give a time frame but five days.'

'Who speaks to him?' Jack asked.

'I do,' Alex said standing and moved towards the door.

* * *

Owen stood back as Alex approached. John had come back fully into consciousness yesterday. It has been a delicate process with setbacks and tiny steps forward until they reached this point. Through all this Owen was grateful to the person who had taken over Susie's role. Lois Habibba, Susie's assistant, had shown a degree of caring, compassion and common sense he expected from a member of Crew Recourses. She was the one who had suggested the implant that had eased the terrible cycle from the empathic damage allowing John to have a mostly unbroken sleep pattern.

If they were unaware just how fragile John was they were now because he had burst into tears at the first words of kindness. Owen had instructed them to not raise their voices around him and explain what they were doing. John took great comfort from someone holding his hand. To enable this around the clock Owen had assigned several people from C shift to ensure John was never left without this comfort. His hope was they were unknown to John and more importantly none of their names were on the list of his tormentors.

John was confused and bewildered. At times he thought was back on the _Solaris _because he kept asking to see members of the crew. More specifically he kept asking to see the man he clearly held some affection for. Other times he thought he was in hell, which Owen had to conclude was not too far from the truth. A hell of their making. He looked across and saw Alex being briefed by Lois. As she stopped speaking Owen went to join them.

'All set to go?' Alex nodded. 'John has feeling to the middle of his chest which means you can touch him. He likes his hand being held. Due to his spinal injury he is restrained so he can move his fingers but not turn his head. For understandable reasons this has been very distressing for him. We've explained where he is and why he is here. However due to his brain injury he can't hold onto that information for long so don't be surprised if he keeps repeating the same questions over and over. Be patient. I've set up to monitor his heart rate and stress hormones, if I indicate like this,' Owen made a cut throat motion with his hand, 'you must stop.'

'Lois explained,' Alex told him.

'Good luck.' Owen stepped back.

Making his approach Alex saw Owen give him a thumbs up. Moving forward he took John's hand as the young ensign assigned to this task moved aside. John immediately curled his fingers around the offered hand in a lose grip.

'John, I'm Captain Alex Hopkins. Do you know where you are?' John tried to shake his head but found it impossible and his breathing quickened.

'You are on the Space Command Vessel_ Diligence. _ You've had a very bad accident on the holo-suite and are in the sick bay. You have a severe back injury skiing so your movement is being restrained to help you heal.'

Owen noted John's stress decreased slightly as he made the connection between his injury and a skiing accident. Considering the type of skiing John indulged in it made sense.

'Do you understand?' John squeezed Alex's hand in understanding. 'Is there anything I can get you?'

John's mouth began to form a word and Alex leaned forward to catch what he said. 'Craig,' Ianto croaked in a faint whisper.

Alex drew a breath. It had been agreed they had to divert any discussion around Craig.

'We need your help, John. In just over a week we will lose all power.' Alex went on explain their predicament.

John's faced creased with confusion as he looked at Alex. Halfway through Alex's request John's eyes widened as he made a realisation and became agitated.

'Captain Hopkins, I need ten minutes of your time. Please I'm not making anything up. Please let me show you. I can prove what I'm saying I only need ten minutes I have a demonstration all I need is ten minutes…'

Alex wiped away the tear that flowed down John's cheek. 'It's okay John, we know who you are. We know you are a good and loyal officer who has earned his place on board through outstanding hard work.'

'Am I in hell?' John interrupted as his few moments of lucidity begun to fade.

'No, John. You are aboard a Space Command Vessel.'

'I've been having terrible nightmares,' John gasped out. 'I need to see Craig.'

'I know, but it's not possible for Craig to come.' Alex squeezed John's hand.

'He's on board I've seen him. I need Craig please,' he begged.

With John's distress level rising Owen indicated with his hand and Alex moved back. He then dialled in a sedative and watched as John fell into a light sleep.

* * *

'Where do we go from here?' Andy asked.

'It's the damage from the loop,' Lois said. 'Compounded with all the other factors we know his reality is dominated by re-living the nightmare of what happened to Craig.'

'Do we know what actually happened?' Andy asked.

Jack began to speak. 'From the letter Captain Lethbridge-Stewart included and from the citation summary for outstanding bravery in the field, John and was on an away mission led by Commander Craig Bryce who was their first contact specialist. Accompanying them was Tish Jones their xeno life forms expert. The mission was to investigate possible intelligent life. All indications suggested that the life in question was as advanced as they were. Unfortunately the life they encountered turned out to be was a form of psychic mimic. As they got nearer all three experienced a form of empathic attack. John was first to recover. He responded by throwing back the empathic wave towards the creatures. He managed to pull Tish Jones to safety but it was too late for Commander Bryce.'

'Do we know how Craig died?' Andy asked.

'By all accounts it was nasty; they dissolve their prey. Reading between the lines Commander Bryce's last thoughts and the experience of his death was broadcasted empathically, along with all the pain as he died,' Lois told them.

'How awful.' Tosh shuddered.

'No wonder he is haunted,' Andy said.

'That suggests John has some empathic ability. There is nothing in his records,' Owen pointed out.

'John never tested highly on the EP scale but it may have been dormant and it appears that the wave triggered an ability which John used instinctively,' Lois explained.

'No matter' Craig Bryce is dead. And the one person he needs is Craig,' Tosh said thinking aloud.

'God, this is convoluted. He needs the one person we cannot produce for him,' Owen said sadly.

'That it might be,' Lois said. 'But the reality is who John needs is to see and speak to Craig.'

'Well, that is impossible. How do we resurrect a dead man?' Owen pointed out.

'The real Craig is,' Tosh pointed out and found everyone one's eyes upon her.

'What are you suggesting?' Alex asked.

'We have the technology.' Tosh looked at Owen.

'That means moving him to the holo suite, which before any of you ask is not possible because he is suspended in a critical life support cradle.'

'We don't need a holo-suite. We need a projection,' Tosh spoke up. 'What if we set something up set in the sick bay?' Tosh began to work out some information on her tablet. 'We could take two panels from the holo-suite, and place one on the floor and the other in the ceiling.'

Alex looked towards Andy. 'Our power situation is critical. Can we divert enough power to run a simulation?'

Andy began to do some hurried calculations. 'I don't see we have much choice.' All of them watched as Andy worked. 'Yes, but we don't have much to spare. Once we do this we will be down to life support and sub-light propulsion.'

'That's all very well but none of us know what Craig looked or sounded like. All we have is a few scraps of information that Tosh has managed to piece together,' Owen said.

Jack spoke up. 'Actually we might. In John's image holder there two remembrance discs. One is inscribed 'Craig'.'

'So we fake Craig? 'Andy chirped up.

'How do we deal with things that come up we can't possibly answer?' Alex asked.

Lois smiled. 'We keep it simple. Why John needs to see him is as clear as night is from day. Craig is dead; why don't we use that fact? John believes he's in hell which when you think about it is not far from the truth. What if we use Craig to explain a little. Where he is and why. Assure him he's not in any trouble; that we are. That he is a good brave man and we need his help.'

'His Captain did say he was a very dedicated officer,' Jack pointed out sadly.

'We also need to buddy him up with someone who could be with him. Be an advocate for him, someone neutral,' Lois added. 'Ask him if there is anyone in the crew who could be there for him on a personal level.'

'If we get this to work what is Craig going to say?' Jack said.

'We give him some peace for a start.' Lois said adamantly .'We all know from Captain Stewart's letters that John blames himself for Craig's death . We also know Deep Space Command regulations mean that no officers are allowed to form on-board relationships. They met up on this voyage, John was most likely holding off till they got back. I have a feeling as Craig was dying he may have broadcast similar feelings and John is eaten up about what could have been.'

'This is so sad,' Tosh said sadly.

'What if this doesn't work?' Andy pointed out.

'There are so many what ifs, as you know inanimate objects are easy to construct holographically, even animals. But humans? I can't even guarantee that I can make a solid holo figure appear,' Tosh added.

Alex stood. 'We have to try. Tosh, start work. Andy I want you to give every assistance to Tosh. You have my permission to use all and any resources to make this work. Jack you are to work closely with Tosh. We need to make this simulation as real as we can in looks and sound as we can to the real Craig.'

'I think I should do that,' Lois offered and Alex jaw locked and he looked at Jack.

'No. Commander Harkness is to listen to every word and gesture. For John's sake this needs to be real. For our sakes it has to be real. This is Commander Harkness's responsibility as John's commanding officer. Have I made myself clear?'

He looked at all of them. 'Now let's get to work,' Alex ordered.

* * *

With Tosh busy at work dismantling one of the minor holo-suites which contained smaller hexagonal projection panels, Jack removed himself to his cabin sat down and opened John's pouch.

Jack slipped it into the viewer and a male figure appeared.

'Hello Ianto,' the voice said. Jack paused, non-pulsed for a moment and double-checked he had the right one. His head pounded and he placed his head on the table for a moment then took a breath. He sat up as he recalled that John's real name was Ianto, which was Welsh for John. In an effort to remain unremarked Ianto had changed his name to John for the service. Ianto was not an unusual Welsh name but was uncommon. Uncommon enough for him to change it to protect his anonymity.

Moving forward Jack flicked the continue button.

'If you have the misfortune to be listening to this then I must be dead. I hope it was quick, and that you are okay. I want you to know you made every day on this voyage one of the most wonderful times I've had in the service. I can't remember a time when I laughed everyday…' Jack listened in stoic silence as he began to map the syntax and flow of Craig's speech patterns.

A few moments passed and Craig's message ended. The figure was replaced with a scene that looked like it had been filmed in one of the cabins on the _Solaris_. Two figures were lying on a narrow cot which hardly looked big enough for one. Yet both fitted as this was the most natural thing in the world.

John was lying on his front nearest to the camera and began speaking. 'Today is Craig's birthday.'

'Yes it's my birthday.' Craig moved fully into view and Jack was startled by his piercing green eyes and shock of red hair.

'Craig is 28 years old. This is for posterity. Tell everyone what it's like to be an old man,' Ianto joked.

'Cheeky bugger, you won't have long. Twenty-seven, John and trust me it's downhill all the way.'

'Tell everyone what you got?' John nudged the man beside him.

Craig held up at what looked like a scrap of yellow spongy plastic.

'This is from my esteemed room-mate.' Craig pushed the object towards the camera and it became clear it was a hand-sized rubber chicken.

'Craig likes rubber ducks and he has quite a collection,' Ianto began to speak and a long suffering amused look grew on Craig's face.

'One duck is not a collection,' Craig corrected him.

'Yes, but you have a yellow rubber devil duck with no chance of a bath. Sort of sad really; one rubber duck and no chance for a long hot soak. So I got to thinking…no bloody point of adding to your collection with no bath so I thought a rubber chicken would be the next best thing.' Ianto nudged Craig. 'Let me tell you it took two weeks of replicator rations to get that. I had to forgo essential supplies.'

'Yes we can all smell.' Craig sniffed the air.

'Are you saying I pong?' Ianto sniffed himself then snatched the rubber chicken from Craig's hand and pulled and flicked it at him.

Craig reached for it and flicked it back laughing. 'See, chickens really can fly and yes you do.'

'That's not me ponging. That's waste recyc,' Ianto told him matter-of-factly. 'We've been having issues.'

'I didn't think water was meant to foam when it fills your glass and leave a yellow crust.'

'That foamy stuff is lemonade,' Ianto joked.

'Oh is that what you call it?'

'Lemonade and fried chicken. What more could a birthday boy want?' Their eyes met and Craig gave Ianto a longing look through his eyelashes.

'Fried chicken,' Ianto said with a dreamy look as he returned Craig's gaze.

'Fried chicken, and cake,' Craig added.

'Was it my imagination or did the chicken taste sort of rubbery?' Ianto asked as someone off screen handed them both a plate filled with two slices of cake. A fork each, they fed each other then, they battled to finish it off. They both chuckled as their forks got into a duel.

'Yes, not chef's finest however after three weeks of food bars…' Craig left the rest of the sentence unsaid.

'Don't mention food bars!'

'Emmmm…they are so delicious,' Craig joked as Ianto pulled a face. 'I'm not sure if I like the brown ones, better than the green ones. Or the yellow ones with red flecks or the way they leave a tangy sour aftertaste that stays with you.'

'Square meal in a bar my ….'

'What do you think this is made of?' Ianto flicked the chicken towards Craig and the recording stopped.

* * *

Joining the others in the sick bay Jack observed the final preparations. They went through a test run, Tosh controlling the image and Lois inputting the speech. There was a tiny delay and the solid image had a tendency to flicker. Fortunately, it was on the lower half of the body of which John could not see. So they spent time enhancing the upper part of the image. Trial and error proved that someone had to play Craig and the image would then mimic the action. No one questioned when Jack offered to do all the movements. He was a similar build to Craig and had studied how Craig moved and spoke. No one questioned when Alex ordered them to find someone else to pay the role. After hours it became clear that Jack's knowledge and dedication to playing Craig was what was required. By the time the moment came no one questioned Jack as he stepped up wearing the devices need to sync his movements to the image and the voice modulator.

'All set,' Alex said as he joined them and saw everyone nod in agreement and moved into place.

John was lost, he was not sure where he was. It felt like at times he was drifting in and out of some kind half-sleep. He felt disconnected and at times like an intruder in his own mind as if he was just there to listen with no way to react. He wished at times he could open his eyes but his eyelids felt like the weighed a hundred pounds and mostly out of his control. He felt someone let go of his hand and a rougher one take its place. The roughness was soothing; it anchored him bringing him back from where ever he was.

'Hello Ianto,' the voice said.

Forcing his eyes open John saw who it was and burst into tears. 'Craig, thank God.'

Craig brought his hand up and cradled John's face, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

'I've been having terrible nightmares. I felt you die I-I tried to reach you but I couldn't move. I felt you reaching out to me, I reached back to you to let you know how much you meant to me but you were gone.'

Craig spoke gently. 'I know how much I meant to you because you trusted me with your real name and even though we left things unsaid we both know we shared a special bond.' Craig paused to allow time for John to take in what he said. 'I also know that you did everything you could to save me. You are not to blame for what happened. Even though you are not to blame I know you blame yourself, so I forgive you. You are my hero.'

'No I'm not,' John whispered.

'Your actions and courage saved Tish from the same fate. Captain Lethbridge-Stewart put you forward for a citation for outstanding courage and bravery in the field.'

'I don't deserve that.'

'I don't agree. I was dead the moment those creatures moved. They lured us there, nothing you did could have saved me. You are my hero because you tried and you saved Tish from the same fate.'

'I'm not a hero.'

'Well you are my hero.' Craig moved forward and kissed John gently on the lips and John closed his eyes.

An age seemed to pass when John re-opened his eyes.

'Where am I?' John asked.

'You're aboard a space command vessel. There was a terrible skiing accident in one of the holo-suites. '

'Am I dying? Is that why you've come?'

John felt a hand caress his face. 'No. I'm here because you asked for me.'

'I miss you so much. And your dying keeps replaying over and over in my head. I-I think it's my punishment for not being able to save you.'

'It was the creatures that killed me. John, you are not being punished because you caused my death. You did everything you could as you always do and you saved Tish.'

'This isn't hell?'

'No, you are in the sick bay on the Space Command Vessel _Diligence._ You had a holo-suite accident.'

'I can't move.'

'You have really been hurt Ianto, your spinal cord was crushed. A graft has been placed in to the spinal cavity to begin to heal this. Everyone on board is trying to get you better.'

'Everyone hates me. They are punishing me for what I did. Toshiko she told me, they hate me because you died,' John corrected him.

'They made a terrible mistake, Ianto. A mistake that will take their whole lives to overcome because they punished an innocent man for the sins of another.'

'I don't understand,' Ianto said, trying to keep his focus

'What you need to understand, Ianto, is that since the crew found you on the holo-suite they have worked tirelessly to keep you alive and start you on the road to recovery. The people involved in your persecution will suffer the consequences for what they did. One is already in custody in the brig.'

'Commander Harkness?' Ianto looked directly at Craig.

'Another crew member, but his actions are known and all the others will be held to account.'

All those who were observing saw Ianto visibly relax.

'Every crew member now knows you are a hardworking, loyal officer, who earned his place to be here.'

'I could have offered so much but my skills were valueless to them,' Ianto said sadly.

'Well, they need your help right now, Ianto. In fact you are the only person who can.'

Craig went to explain how they were losing power in a way they didn't understand, how they came to be there and why they couldn't trust their instruments. After he had finished he explained that within days the ship and everyone on it guilty or not would be dead.

'Can you help them?' Craig asked after several moments has passed.

'I'm still trying to decide if I want to help them,' John replied.

'They deserve to face what they did but is letting the ship die the right way?' Craig hedged.

John took a breath. 'They are trapped in an energy reflective anomaly. The anomaly is sensitive to electrical and magnetic fields along with radiant energy. The combination causes the anomaly to act a way we never fully understood. We worked out the electrical, magnetic and radiant energy from the _Solaris_ was feeding it. Any sensor you use will bounce back gibberish. The one we were trapped in had a tolerance 4 micro-teslers and units of radiant energy equal to the number of people on the ship within a tolerance of 0.00000038.'

'Tell them to…'

'Turn off everything and shield heat. Once they've almost bought the ship to the minimum tolerance of the anomaly, tell them to send a single pulse of energy into the ship's engines. This will start the ship moving in a forward motion. Be warned; the pulse will initially make things worse. If they follow by shutting everything remaining down the anomaly will dissipate or close and the ship will coast out.'

'The crew ran a simulation and it didn't work.'

'Then they didn't to turn everything off or they didn't wait long enough for the feed -back to fade.'

'Thank you for helping them,' Craig said gently.

'If I refused to help that would make me as bad as them and I am not them,' John replied.

'No you are not,' Craig added.

'It's ironic that they need me, when they went so such lengths to make me feel worthless.'

'It's not ironic Ianto; it's bloody horrible, you deserved better. I have something to ask because I don't know if I can come again. Is there anyone aboard who you trust who could be with you?'

Ianto didn't need to think for long. In truth there was only one person on board who had shown him a single moment of kindness. 'Tech specialist Toshiko Sato, ' he replied.

'I'll make sure Tosh knows.'

'Why did this happen?'

'The crew made a mistake; more than one, mistake upon mistakes. You needed their help, support, and friendship and they let you down. They are very sorry it happened and all they want to do now is to help in any way they can. Is there anything else before I go?'

John looked up, pleading with his eyes. 'Get me off this ship.'

'The crew are working on that. I'll tell Tosh and she will speak to the Captain. I promise things will get better. I don't blame you for what happened, John. You did everything you could. I wish I could do more, but I can't stay.' He kissed John's forehead.

'I love you.' John began to cry softly.

'I love you too,' Craig said and kissed the back of John's hand.

'I am so tired.'

Craig caressed John's cheek then took his hand and kissed it. 'I'll hold your hand to keep you safe while you fall asleep.'

'I love you, I love you, I love you,' John repeated as he now drifted back into the half-sleep that dominated his existence.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

* * *

'Tell me you understood what he said,' Owen turned to Tosh who was turning off the holographic equipment as John faded into sleep.

'Yes. The ship and everyone on it is causing a feedback loop. The more electrical, radiant, and magnetic energy the ship and everyone on it produces causes to be reflected back. Every scan we take and focus towards it, the more we pour into it the more powerful it becomes.'

'What was the equation he gave out?' Owen asked.

'The anomaly has a tolerance of 0.00000038 divided by 4 microtestlers x the units of radiant energy equal to the number of people on the ship.'

'I got that but what does it mean?'

Tosh pointed to the ceiling at the round bowl-shaped lighting fixture. 'See those?' Owen nodded. 'I need to confirm the true tolerance of the anomaly but it suggests the maximum amount of electoral magnetic radiant energy the anomaly will tolerate is equal to five of those.'

'Does it explain why we have been steadily losing reserve?' Owen creased his forehead.

'It's possible that it's being dissipated out into space or some unknown element is dampening our ability to top up.'

'Can we reverse it somehow and get our main power back up?' Owen leaned forward 'John needs the support cradle; it's keeping him suspended and more importantly it keeps him completely still and dampens any movement. We can't just turn it off.' Any further conversation was halted as Alex entered the room. 'So we know what we have to do?' he said.

'We have to turn everything off?' Andy said as he entered the room behind Alex. 'But it's not that simple.' Everyone turned to face him. 'The core operating system has failsafes that prevent it going into sudden shut-down. We will need to take it down in stages.'

'John also said something about sending a pulse to the engine,' Jack reminded them.

'Basically, get the ship moving forward and it coasts out,' Andy agreed.

'Technically it won't matter,' Tosh thinking out loud and everyone looked at her. 'Back, forwards, sideways as long as there is movement,' she added.

'We won't have any navigational control; any movement will be in the direction we are currently facing.' Alex pointed out.

'Of course,' Tosh told them.

'In an emergency the sub-lights can be configured to use plasma from the core,' Andy told them.

'That sounds a bit radical, plasma is bloody dangerous. Why don't we just use the sub-light engines to get us moving then close everything down?' Owen suggested.

Alex indicated to Jack who closed the door. 'We need ten percent start energy to run the sub- light engines but we were past the point of no return three days ago. We just used up what little reserve we had to run the holo simulation. There is no longer enough energy available to begin the start-up procedure.'

'How long do we have?' Owe asked, more subdued

'We have enough for life support for approximately twelve hours,' Andy replied. 'It will take eight hours to bleed off enough of the plasma and inject it into the sub-light propulsion engine to produce a single pulse. Once we are down to zero we then send a signal and it will then move the ship forward.'

'We have a problem,' Owen interjected. 'I'm pretty sure the life support cradle supporting John uses more than five of those.' Owen pointed to the ceiling. As he spoke Jack now joined them.

'Can John's life support use any kind of back up?' Alex looked towards Owen.

'He's breathing on his own. We can put him back into a light coma, what needs support is the suspension unit. It keeps him completely immobile by surrounding him with a null field and it keeps him warm. We have emergency energy packs that we can plug in but they are only good for about four hours.'

'Jack, start constructing a shielded insulated core in the centre of the ship. Use all and any emergency supplies we have.' Alex ordered

'I suggest we create buffer areas above, below, and around the core area.' Andy drew up a diagram for them.

'We can't move John. As you know the critical care unit is a permanent feature.'

'We create two cores then,' Andy double-checked.

Tosh interrupted. 'The more insulation we can put between the outer hull and the core of the ship, the greater the barrier. Electrical fields are easier to block than magnetic ones and radiant heat just needs insulation. I don't think we need a second core. The first one should suffice. If all that remains in the sick bay is the life support cradle we could create a form of tent around it and him.'

'We build a core, shield all power and turn everything off. Sounds simple,' Owen reflected.

'And pray the ship doesn't fall part due to stress of having to move without its integrity field,' Andy pointed out.

Alex looked at each in turn. 'I will make an announcement.'

* * *

Andy looked around as he waited for the final signal telling him everyone was now sealed within the central sanctuary. Ice had already begun to form on everything around them. As cold as it was now soon it would be minus two hundred and seventy degrees Celsius or absolute zero.

He was last man standing. The last hours had been frantic as the clock ticked down. One of his last tasks was to write a detailed outline of what had occurred and the efforts they had taken to save themselves. It had felt strange to write it all down on paper. This report was now sealed in a space-proof container. The container also included last messages from each crew member and the ship's logs.

He strained to hear the signal; it had to be tiny. Even this tiny sound was a risk and could tip the balance between survival or death.

He heard the high-pitched chirp. This was it; they were ready. As he started up the firing sequence his finger felt awkward encased in the survival suit. He watched as the last fraction of power drained from the panels on its way to ignite the plasma within the sub-light engines.

Andy felt the slight vibration under his feet and smiled. Now he only had one final action to perform. He entered into a one man insulated survival pod.

* * *

Jack and Owen, in the sick bay, heard the signal. Checking John one last time they both climbed into what looked like a tent. This was no ordinary tent. It was solid and could be sealed.

'It's always darkest before the dawn,' Jack said, his teeth clacking with the cold after what felt like an eternity of time had passed.

'There is no dawn here. Just endless bloody night followed by being frozen solid,' Owen said shivering

'Owen, you always seem to find the positive in every situation.'

'Not sure which way you want to go out, Jack. There's suffocation because the very air we breathe freezes our lungs or becoming a corpsecicle.'

'You have such a way with words.' Jack felt something; stripping off his glove he placed his hand on the floor. He could feel a vibration.

Owen joined him and ripped off their covers, opening the sealed pod. All around them the lights were coming back to full strength. Jack was sure he could sense the ship coming alive under his feet.

'We've done it,' Jack said and they spontaneously hugged each other.

'God bless you John Jones, and God bless the people at Space Industries,' Owen said as his breath seemed to crystallise on the exhale. Stripping off his gloves he checked the cradle. 'When we get back I'm going to send a thank you to everyone who built this ship strong enough to move without an integrity field holding it together,' Owen added.

He looked up to see Jack had gone. 'Tell you what, John. Why don't I just get you on the road to recovery as the best gift I can give them as a thank you for saving all our lives.'

'I'll take that as a yes then.' he told the silent room.

* * *

Much to everyone's relief the ship's power system began building back towards maximum efficiency within moments of entering back into the nebula.

Once the main system had even partially recovered the secondary back-up power system came back on line and started to charge.

According to their instruments, they had been moved several light years away from their original position. Not wanting a repeat Alex ordered the ship moved as far away as possible in the opposite direction the anomaly appeared to be traveling.

After restoring the ship to some semblance of normality Captain Hopkins stood the crew down to its bare minimum. The crew needed time to recover from their ordeal. Despite the victory of their escape the crew was subdued as they returned the interior of the ship to order. Their escape should have been a time of celebration but the knowledge they had harmed another weighed heavily on them.

Alex took to walking around the ship, speaking to each crew member in turn. The aura of dishonour was almost visible. Alex knew that each was coming to terms with the disgrace their actions had caused. For one the burden of dishonour had become too much and she joined John in critical care. How many others might join her haunted him.

He assured each crew member in turn he had complete confidence in their ability, to focus on what they needed to do in the now. The future would deal with itself.

* * *

Owen entered the Captain's office and saw Alex looking out of the narrow window. Alex seemed smaller somehow, as if events had diminished him.

'I'll make this brief,' Alex said, turning to face Owen. 'I need your absolute and honest appraisal of John's condition. Do we have the facilities to give John the ongoing care he needs?'

Owen replied immediately. 'No. He needs to be transferred to a major trauma centre. The embedded empathic damage needs to be alleviated. Just as important he needs his family and to feel safe.'

Alex turned away from Owen and went back to studying the whirls of particles that were being deflected by the shields. 'I'm going to lose my command over this.'

'Surely not. Susie acted alone. She manipulated all of us. Lois and I agree she's a sociopath who was prepared to use all and any means to enact out the revenge she thought she was due.'

'To be so driven, it makes you wonder if her father really was a victim of some plot to stop him exposing corrupt practices at Space Industries.'

Owen shook his head. 'I had the same thought so I checked out her story and from what I've read her father was rightfully convicted. He was a right villain; all sorts of shenanigans were exposed: bribery, extortion, underhand deals, and those were just for starters. According to the transcripts and conviction his actions almost ruined Space Industries. It took years to undo the harm the man did.'

'To hold such a grudge for so long…to do such harm,' Alex said under his breath.

'My question is: how did she get through psych evaluation and made it to be ship's counsellor?'

'So many mistakes and miss-judgments.' Alex glanced at Owen briefly then returned his focus to the light show outside the ship. 'I have made some bad choices in my life but I can equivocally state that the worst command decision I have ever made was giving Susie and Jack complete autonomy to act. Under my watch the actions of this crew has brought the whole of Space Command into disrepute and enabled the crew to act upon another to the point of suicide.'

He let out a sigh. 'Putting aside Space Command, Susie's victim was a member of the Jones family. The entire family hold positions of importance and influence. Unlike other occasions they will wield that power and influence to ensure that every single individual involved will be brought to account. Arthur Jones, John's father, is not a vindictive man. In fact he is known throughout Space Command to be unfailing fair. But by the time the investigations are over I will be lucky to command a tourist transport around a fairground.'

Alex turned back to Owen and moved to his desk. 'That is why this is so important. I intend to leave the service with some honour intact. Let's get John home.'

Alex hit the command button and spoke to the current ship's navigators on the bridge.

'This is level one command. It overrides all over commands and protocols. You are to plot the fastest and safest way using best possible speed to Home Space as can be managed.'

'Aye, Aye,' he heard their reply.

* * *

Jack heard someone enter behind him and Jack leaned forward and pressed pause. He turned to see it was Alex,

Jack looked dishevelled. From the state of him he hadn't slept for days. Alex knew he had not left John's quarters since the crew had restored the ship.

'I thought I would find you here,' he said kindly as Jack now returned his attention to the screen. The image showed John standing on a dais wearing a bronze medal, looking elated but exhausted, waving a bunch of flowers.

'Did you know he won a bronze medal at the Inter-Planetary games for extreme skiing when he was seventeen years old? Jack told him.

'No,' Alex said, thinking Tosh's hard work had paid off and John's true records had been restored.

'And I found out who she was,' Jack continued.

'She?' Alex noted the past tense.

'The ring John wore was an engagement ring, I think. Her name was Liselle. She was a cross-country skier.'

'What happened to her?'

'Avalanche, she was off the trail. It was after her death he gave up competitive skiing and entered Space Academy.'

'What are you doing, Jack?'

'I'm trying to make the connection with John that I should have from his first moments aboard this ship.'

Alex pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.

'Jack, all of us in the command have our burden to bear in all this.'

Jack looked up, his lower lip trembling. 'But you were not the hangman. He faces years of rehabilitation, years of agony, he can never go into deep space again. I did that.' Jack pointed to himself. 'All he asked for was ten minutes. Would the universe have stopped in its tracks if I had said yes? 600 seconds and whatever future he had planned is gone all because I wouldn't grant him that time.'

Alex let out a sigh. 'All of us here will have to face our actions when we return. John's family will be asking some very difficult questions as will Space Command. I'm the captain and if there is any failure it is mine. I failed John, I failed the crew and I failed you.'

Jack looked up at Alex and saw that he looked as weighed down as Jack felt.

'How can I make this right Alex? How do I atone for this? I feel this rock inside and it's crushing me. Tell me what I do?'

'I don't have the answers, Jack. Right now the best way to deal with this is on a practical level. John has Owen and the sick bay staff. I have taken Tosh off active duty to free her for anything he might need. We are heading home as fast as we can. As we return home we must not compound what happened by leaving the crew at such a low state of morale. One crew member has already tried to kill themselves. I thank the stars she didn't succeed. '

Jack looked at him in shock. 'Ensign Singer was the author of 'The Ghost' cartoon.' Alex switched off the screen. 'I will not allow our failure to become theirs. We need to get this ship back on track and for that I and the crew need you back on duty.'

'Yes sir,' Jack said, wiping his hand over his face.

'I've asked engineering to seal this cabin until our return. I expect you in my office in two hours, showered, shaved and having had a meal. Have I made myself understood?'

'Yes Sir,' Jack said and Alex stood.

'In life Jack it's not how we face our success that counts. Our true character shines through when we face up to our worst mistakes.'

'Thank you Sir,' Jack said, now shedding the blanket around his shoulders. With care he folded it and placed it on the back of the chair where he had found it orignallly.

Taking a last look around he opened the door to see one of the engineering crew waiting for him to exit. With a flourish she sealed the cabin.

* * *

'Enter,' Hopkins commanded as he heard his door alarm sound.

Lieutenant Kassey walked in and stood before his desk.

Alex looked him up and down. 'I am speaking to you today because Commander Harkness was your direct supervising officer. Considering his role in the travesty we have brought down on ourselves, I have taken it upon myself to resolve at least one issue that has been brought to my attention before we return.'

Alex handed him a set of info sheets. 'I've looked through the corrected work records of those under your command and I have some questions.'

Kassey blanched as Alex continued, 'Could you explain why one member of your team appears to have completed eighty percent of all the work assigned to your section?'

Kassey looked over the sheets trying to form a reply, 'Smith and Brooke, Sir,' he said after several moments of uncomfortable silence.

'From recollection Adam Smith and Gray Brooke are two people. From the records Lieutenant Jones was working up to and beyond sixteen hour days while Smith and Gray appeared to have achieved very little. From a check done by engineering all modules that went through their hands will need to be checked and re done. Can you explain how this occurred?'

'I have none,' Kassey replied.

'You are head of this team, responsible not just for the completion of work but supervising work levels and confirming work was done correctly. For you to have no reply suggests an incompetence that does not match your previous record.'

There was a long pause before Captain Hopkins spoke again. 'According to a report furnished to me it would appear you allowed Gray Brooke and Adam Smith a great deal of leeway. They arrived late, left early…'

'With all due respect, sir, Lieutenant Jones's recollection may well be unreliable due his current condition anything he says…' his words petered out as he saw the look on Hopkins's face.

'So you believe my understanding of the inequality in the work levels of your department has come by my conversing with Lieutenant Jones.'

Kassey nodded.

'I didn't hear that.'

'Yes Sir.'

'Jones is virtually nonverbal. Are you suggesting Jones and I are somehow communicating telepathically?'

'No Sir.'

'Good. So what is your explanation to why Lieutenant Jones ended up doing the vast bulk of the work that went through your department and you allowed two others under your command to use this ship as a social club?'

'I have none,' Kassey said in a whisper.

'Perhaps it was because you, Brooke and Smith were too busily engaged with the shipboard competition to harass the Ghost.'

'Sorry Sir?' Kassey stammered at the sudden change of direction in the conversation.

'I see you were fifth in the league tables.' Alex handed him the list of names and points from the contest De 'Lacy was running.' Kassey cursed inwardly. De 'Lacy had sworn every copy had been destroyed.

'None of you got the bonus I see,' Alex added when Kassey remained silent. 'No doubt the investigators will have more than a few questions about your role in the attempted murder of Lieutenant Jones when we return.' Alex took the sheet back.

Alex stood. 'As you are aware I have ordered this ship returned to Home Space at our best possible speed. Due to the conditions within the Nebula this will take approximately six weeks. Your department is severely behind, so from this moment you are relieved of your command as head of the maintenance crew. You will report to Commander Lam. All crew privileges for you are revoked. You will only be permitted to draw rations from your cabin replicator. When not on duty you will be restricted to your cabin for eight hours each day. You will confine yourself to the corridors that lead to your work section and your cabin.

'Your time will be spent reworking all the modules that went through your department. This is your only function. You will ask for permission for all and any absence. Any claims of sickness will have to be confirmed by Doctor Owen Harper. There will be an allowance of exactly thirty minutes each day for food and or rest breaks. All work will be overseen and signed off as acceptable. You will have a quota to complete each day. If that is not completed you will not leave until your quote is done. You are not permitted to socialise with or in any other way engage other crew members by any means including speech. This does not include any work-related conversation required for the task in hand. Have I made myself understood?'

Lieutenant Kassey went pale and felt the room sway.

'Have I made myself understood?'

'Yes Sir.'

'And during your time off you are to write a report about your involvement in this debacle. I will give you the same guidance I am giving all those involved. If you wish to retain a modicum of dignity and redeem some honour I suggest you make that report as honest and open as it is possible to make it.'

'Yes Sir,' Kassey said.

'Dismissed, and send in Gray Brooke and Adam Smith.'

* * *

_'Waiting was perhaps the worst of this__,__'_ Jack thought as he sat in his cabin.

John was gone. As soon as they had docked a specialist medical ship had been waiting for them and he had been transferred. Tosh and Owen had accompanied him at John's and his family's request.

The rest of the crew remained on board in lock down. Jack was packed and had put his personal life in order, prepared a raft of documentation and sent it on.

The report was as complete to what had happened as he could make it. He had been brutally honest about his own actions, spelling out his own failings in as much details as he could.

It was the least he could do. John deserved better. He was a good, kind man who was a loyal and dedicated officer and in the months he, along with this crew, had destroyed him.

Jack held no illusions about his fate. He might find himself dishonourably discharged, or face years of incarceration. Nothing they could do to him could remove the stain on his soul he had put there himself and would be impossible to erase.

His door chime sounded and the door opened.

'Commander Jack Harkness?' A tall military justice officer stated.

'Yes Sir,' Jack replied, standing.

'Commander Jack Harkness you are under arrest. You are to be held in custody while awaiting tribunal for reckless endangerment, conspiracy to commit murder, and using command privilege for the purpose of persecution leading to grievous mental and bodily harm. Do you have anything to say at this time knowing it may be used against you?'

'I'm ready,' Jack pronounced.

* * *

End of Part One –

To be Continued in Part Two – Double Jeopardy.


End file.
